The sickness
by Kurai Dragon Master
Summary: Beast Boy is sick, Raven must stay back to check him, but not for long, a call from Robin saying that he lost the fight, Raven centered, BBRae, Gory. What will happen! Cmon you know you want to know!
1. Chap 1: The Beginning

Hello all, so this is my first fic, it's a BBRae fic, Raven centered, now my summary was pretty much only for the first chapter, but I hate looking at summaries that say something really stupid like: "WARNING CHARACTER DEATH!" Ok... that sucks if you don't like to know the ending (like me.) If that's the case for you, well then be glad I didn't spoil anything.

Disclaimer: **I do**n't **own the Teen Titans.**

Now please **Read and Review**, even if you're new, even if you didn't like it, or you did, or I really suck and should be slapped in the face with a salmon for writing such a shitty text, please let me know :).  
PS. Any flames are welcome, since all they prove is that my story owns so damn much, that you can't find anything better to criticize :D !

By the way:

"text" talking

_'text'_ thinking

Now on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:** The Beginning

Achoo, Achoo, ACHOO!

With that, Beast boy had shape shifted into a bird, a cow and a dog, before painfully reverting back to his human form.

"Wa de ell?" Beast Boy said in spite of his congested nose, Cyborg then handed him a tissue, and with a disgusting snot-filled blow, he continued, "I thought Titans couldn't get sick..."

"Well apparently some of us can." Said Raven in her monotone voice, still reading her book. He couldn't tell whether she was mocking him or if it was just an obvious statement.

"But was this not friend Beast Boy's fault? He _caught_ it right? could it not be avoided?"

"Heh, it's just an expression Star, but no, it's not really BB's fault..."

ACHOOOO!

This time, he had turned into a whale, everybody rushed out of his room as the four walls started to crack, he quickly reverted to his normal self, but interrupting and undergoing these transformations with such frequency was very exhausting. He had a huge headache and had passed out from this last transformation.

They decided to bring him to the main room, where he would have space to expand, if he sneezed again... Then the alarm when off. Beast boy woke up and darted towards the door. The others looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. He was then stopped by a wall of black energy.

"Du-udes! This is not the time... " shouted the still drowsy changeling.

"You're right, it's not the time for you to go out, you're in no condition to fight and we don't have time to discuss this, Raven hold him down, at worst, we'll call for you on the communicator. Cyborg, Starfire, let's go!"

And with that, they rushed off.

Beast Boy tried to follow but he was blocked by black energy. After a few minutes, Raven let down her barriers, Beast Boy growled.

"What, you're letting me go now?" He asked, slightly confused and tired from trying to break out.

"Without Cyborg, you have no idea where the emergency is, and now, they should be far enough so that you can't follow them, so it would be a futile attempt" she explained, part of this was bluff, because Robin had asked her to keep him here, she was hoping that her confident tone and nonchalant look would convince him.

"I can smell from a mile away!" This statement was actually an insult to Best Boy's sense of smell he could reach them just about everywhere in the city.

_  
'Shit... why does he have to be so damn resourceful...'_ "Normally you could, but now your nose is so congested, you probably couldn't even tell the direction in which they left." She quickly responded hoping she was right.

He didn't respond, _'She's right... she's ALWAYS right...' _He growled and slowly returned to the couch.

She wondered if he needed help getting to the sofa... She decided to let him be, he wasn't making any sort of eye contact with her. He finally made it and laid down, forcing himself to stay awake, he noticed Raven had started reading her book again, _'How can she be so damn calm... when we are called in, it's usually because it's a big problem, big enough to need ALL of us... It's like she doesn't care! ...Hun?'_ As he realized he'd been watching her for the last few minutes, she hadn't turned a page, yet she was a good reader, since she often red... He saw her hand go into her pocket about three times, her eyes were focused, but not like when she usually red, just as if she was alert, waiting for... _'She's checking her communicator... cause I made such a big fuss about wanting to fight, she had to stay here to babysit me... I'd have gotten in their way... damn I'm so stupid sometimes...'_

"Hey Rae..." He said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" She was surprised, she though he had fallen a sleep, it was not like him to be so quiet.

"I'm sorry... if I'd have stayed put, you wouldn't have to be here watching me... and the others wouldn't be fighting with two members short..." He stopped talking, expecting her to back up his arguments and scold him for the way he acted.

"It's not your fault you're sick." She replied sensing how bad he felt.

"You said it yourself, the others wouldn't get sick... neither would you..." he added.

"I didn't..." She paused, she knew she was often rough with Beast Boy, she couldn't even remember saying anything nice to him... "... mean it that way... Listen, It's not like you spent the night in the cold wearing nothing... you just got unlucky, and even if you would have stayed put, we can't just leave a vulnerable member alone." She was surprised at how well that came out, hey, there's a first time for everything right?

Just then, Her communicator rang! She immediately grabbed it and saw Robin, he had blood dripping down his face, a bruised lip, and scratches everywhere.

"Raven... we... lost..." he passed out, the communicator still on.

She jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Don't you dare follow, I'll be fine, we need to bring them back here, so this place needs to be guarded." She knew telling him that he was not healthy wouldn't keep him in place, hopefully, this would.

_  
'Damn, for someone who's so good at lying, couldn't she have said something more convincing! And what did he mean, "we lost"?'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for the first chapter, I wanted to start with something else than a dream... that's too common hope I get a little point for originality if any of you feel like... 'cough' reviewing 'cough', I have ideas for what's to follow, and since I would love for people to review, I'm gonna leave you with a cliffy :P.

Fair warning, next chapter should be gory, so little ones, this is not the story for you.

Please give me a reason to live and review!

-CHristina


	2. Chap 2: The Battle

YOU HAVE THE POWER... to review!

Disclaimer: I own everything, erm, at the exception of the stuff I don't, like the Teen Titans... rats!

Ok, I shut up now :)

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2: **The battle

Raven was flying as fast as she could, watching her communicator closely to see where Robin was, she arrived and it looked like a war scene, it was in a park, there were holes everywhere and the completely burnt ground was covered in debris from buildings and cars, finally there was a horrible smell in the air.

Raven landed cautiously, and looked around, the first person she saw was Robin, he was lying face down in a puddle of what seemed to be his own blood.

"Fuck, what the hell happened!" She rushed over to him, he was not breathing, she noticed his arm looked weird, and both his hands where completely covered in red bruises.

_'I can't heal him here, I don't know where... whatever caused this... is!'_ She started giving him CPR, after a few pushes he started coughing blood and regained consciousness.

"S... Starf-" He passed out.

_'Crap, I hope she's not in worse condition than him.'_ Raven looked around and spotted Cyborg, still standing, he pointed his arm upward and shot a small beam, his arm fell limp to his side, his bluish circuits turned gray and he fell to the ground.

She ran over, small sparks were constantly buzzing, he was damaged all over, many wires had been riped out, and from the looks of that last attack, he had no more power left. She looked over to where he had shot and saw nothing. They both needed to get back to the infirmary and fast. But who, or what had done this?

"I hate being insulted like thisss" spoke a deep, hissing, snake-like voice.

Raven turned around and saw a demon like figure standing before her, he was holding a badly injured Starfire by the neck, he threw her over to Raven, just before she hit the ground a black aura surrounded her, and she landed softly next to the empath, who was obviously struggling to control her emotions.

"Jussst three Titanss, do I really look that weak" he snickered.

"You're going to regret that" She looked over at Starfire, the Tamaranian was also bleeding badly from various deep claw wounds, but for her to pass out, with her unreal strength, _'she must have some other serious wounds that I can't see.'_

She took a good look at the responsible for these horrible acts towards her friends, he was about 6 feet tall, very buff, no doubt a demon, because of his blue skin and pair of horns, finally he had huge claws on each hand.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven slowly started to levitate, her hands glowing with black aura, and two pairs of red eyes were glowing from under her hood. About a dozen objects, such as cars and rocks, started to float around her, in an instant they all shot towards the demon, who had no choice but to defend, at that speed, they could not be dodged.

It was a direct hit, but she did not stop, throwing various lamp posts and street signs as spikes, piercing the mountain of junk.

"Come on out if you're so strong" she shouted.

As if to obey, he slowly crawled out of what could have been his grave had he not expected the attack. You wouldn't have known it from looking at him, but he has a few broken ribs, a fractured leg, sprained ankle and his superficial wounds were also much deeper than they appeared. He started backing away from Raven, who then landed and advanced towards him. Suddenly he stopped, looked straight at her, smiling at her in a mocking way, which caught her by surprise. He then jumped high in the air in her direction and pulled his arm back, ready to attack with his claws. _'What the hell is he doing, at that speed, he'll pass right over me...' _She watched him pass her and noticed he was still smiling, _'Starfire!'_

"Bastard, stay away from her!" Just as he was over her, about to strike, a black bubble of dark energy surrounded the unconscious girl to protect her, he shattered the claws of his left hand on it. Then, the force field started to grow, forcefully pushing him away. He landed far back, this was obviously wearing him out, he couldn't even move his left arm, but still, he smiled.

_'Fucker, is he TRYING to piss me off!'_ She thought, this time shooting direct blasts of black energy at him. Then she stopped, looking around her, the sky was black, she could feel her extra pair of demon eyes, the desire to kill rising steadily, _'He is, he's trying to make me angry, make me lose control, and I'm playing right into his hand'_ She started to whisper her mantra, over and over, steadily, she was starting to regain control, for the first time, his expression changed, she was right, he wanted her to get mad, but how did he know what would happen if she did.

Without warning he dashed towards her, she jumped off to avoid him, she had to do this while scouting his location, her friends locations and trying to fight the anger within herself.

He jumped up behind her, she saw him at the last second and moved away, but a little too late, he extended his right arm, and slashed her left arm with his long claw.

"Ah, shit!" She moved back, and smiled for a second, her eyes becoming red once again, he started falling towards the ground again, "Lucky, hmpf, that move, will cost you dearly." She then grabbed random cars, trees, rocks, and shot them upward, keeping him in the air. Like this he couldn't defend, already one arm short, most of the objects made a direct hit, once again, the rage was consuming her, but this time, he was not smiling, giving the appearance of being in better condition then he was, Raven was hitting too hard, finally, he was high enough, she let him fall for a while, then, just as he was landing, she grabbed a street sign and rammed it through his stomach, it came out right through his back, pinning him down to the ground.

"AHHHH" He screamed in pain. Her four eyes had returned, she wasn't thinking at all, actually, she was smiling, enjoying seeing him try to move. She was now right beside the demon, she started to control the street sign again, ripping the sign off, she curved the part of the metal stick that was sticking out of the ground, pointing it towards his heart.

She slowly made the the curved spike move towards his heart, he was not getting a quick death, he was gonna pay for what he had done!

Just then, something bashed into her, she hit the ground hard, on her wounded side. "Someone else here has a death wish!" she shouted, she engulfed a whole bus in black energy, lifted slowly and threw it in the opposite direction from which she had been attacked.

"Raven stop!"

The bus then abruptly stopped and fell to the ground, she started to regain control over herself, and realize what she had done... almost done.

"Uhh, Rae... umm are you ok?" said a familiar voice, it was Beast Boy's.

She looked over at the demon, he had passed out, and the spike was only an inch away from his skin. Then her vision went over to a petrified Beast Boy. _'Idiot! I knew what he was trying to do, how could I have been so damn weak? I should have controlled myself...' _

At that moment, a portal appeared on the ground under the demon, he sunk into it and they both disappeared.

"Who ever sent him here, must have called him back" Raven said, getting back on her feet, she didn't want to make eye contact with the changeling, hoping he would forget the events that almost unfolded. "We need to get the others back to the infirmary."

"Yeah, but, are you-"

"I'M FINE" She said, turning around and giving him a death glare. A bench then got enveloped in black, and exploded._ 'What... what he hell is happening? I need to relax.'_ She turned away, ashamed at her outburst towards a poor worried Beast Boy.

"So... sorry, erm, the others are in pretty bad condition, they need to be treated immediately"

_'So do you.' _Thought Beast Boy, but with that last reaction, it was probably better to just let her be, for now. "Right" he said, following her.

She grabbed Cyborg and thew him over her shoulder, then headed to Starfire and carried them both gently off the ground. "Robin is over there" she indicated while pointing in the unconscious Boy Wonder's direction.

"Don't worry, I got him" said Beast Boy. _'She says that as if I'm going to have trouble carrying him, she's the one who's over doing it..."_ Finally, he put Robin on his back turned into a pterodactyl, they both headed to the tower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's it for Chapter 2, so, you can tell me what you think... in a good review! (no, I'll never stop demanding them!)

Anyhow, if you have time to read, you got time to review!

-CHristina


	3. Chap 3: Thoughts

A review! 'does a happy dance'

**Delathen:**_ Wow, thank you so much for reviewing, and such an insightful one at that! (short but sweet :P) I appreaciate the honesty and this chapter should be full of details :). Constructive criticism is the best!_

_Oh, and by the way, this is where I shall be answering reviews! (since I now have one to answer :D)_

I'm new to this, and ... I can't even find my own story... soo anyhow, someone out there found it since... I GOT A REVIEW! - Oh happy day!

Disclaimer: Who cares if I don't own the Titans, I have... a... review!

'Starts to regain sanity'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3:** Thoughts

A sick Beast Boy and both physically and emotionally drained Raven deposited their defeated teammates on the beds in the infirmary room.

"I'm going to go... uhh... plug Cyborg to the... uhh regenerator thingny." Said Beast Boy, obviously out of his element.

"I'll take care of Robin and Starfire." Replied Raven, who was glad to have regained enough control to keep her voice steady.

"Are you sure you're well enough for that Rae?" Said a very fearful and unsure Beast Boy.

She didn't answer, at least not by talking. She had her back turned to him before he had asked this, she slowly turned her head back and gave him a death glare from under her hood.

The changeling didn't even flinch, he had expected that, and stood his ground, simply waiting for a response, giving her an intense look. But she didn't respond, which slowly started to create an awkward moment between the two. The kind of moment where every second you don't say something, makes it worse.

"Just don't over do it." Finally said Beast Boy.

"Damn Beast Boy, look around you, three members down, you're still sick, and you want _ME _to be careful?" Retorted the infuriated empath.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot I guess" Said a defeated Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy's Point of View:**

I didn't even dare look Raven in the eyes anymore, '_was she right? She was better than the others, so why should I worry so much... She was so weird when I got to the scene, when the whole sky goes dark... something must be wrong, before I got there, what happened?' _

FlASHBACK: 

"Don't you dare follow, I'll be fine, we need to bring them back here, so this place needs to be guarded." Said Raven before flying off.

_'Damn, for someone who's so good at lying, couldn't she have said something more convincing! And what did he mean, "we lost"?'_

I watched her as she flew away. _'Robin and the others were defeated in a few minutes? Raven shouldn't go out there alone... "protect the tower"? Bullshit! This is ridiculous, just because I get a little fever, suddenly I can't do anything...' _I sighed, then I got up and tested myself, taking a few steps, my head was aching, I was constantly disoriented and dizzy. I knew... I would almost never get sick, but once I would, it hit hard.

I couldn't bring myself to go back to the couch, I didn't deserve it. Yeah I know, it's stupid, all I'm doing is weakening myself, but still, getting comfortable when I knew that all my friends were in danger just felt wrong.

That's when I saw the sky become dark, it was like a swirling portal, it started from the direction in which Raven had flown to, a mixture of red, gray and mostly black soon covered the whole city.

_'That's it!'_ I thought to myself rushing out, I couldn't take it anymore. _'As if I would stay to protect an empty tower...'_

I quickly transformed into one of my personal favorites, the pterodactyl, it was threatening, big, fast and strong, and that was what I needed. I headed off to the source of the darkening sky.

I never knew I could fly that fast, even in my best shape. Then I saw a strange blue thing falling, it looked like the devil or something. Over it, a street sing encased in black energy suddenly pierced it, all the way through, pinning it to the ground. Even though our job consisted of constant fighting, rarely had I ever seen anything so cruel. Then the shock hit me like a punch in the face, _'Black energy, no... she couldn't possibly...'_ I tried not to think of her name, scolding myself for thinking that 'she' could be the author of such an atrocity.

I could fool myself no longer, landing about ten yards away from my dark friend, I heard her snicker from under her hood. I didn't see her face, nor did I want to. _'How could she do something like this, I wouldn't expect it from most of the villains we face.'_

Still under shock, I saw that the horror was not over, soon, she had ripped the sing off, and was curving the metal part to aim at the devil, slowly it started to move towards the helpless creature squirming on the ground.

With cold sweat running down my face, I shouted, with all my might: "Raven stop!" but it was in vain, she had no reaction, whatever was possessing her to do this, had blocked everything else out. Seeing that she seemed to have no intention of sparing the devil, I shut my eyes as hard as I could, pushing back the tears, then I transformed into an elephant and tackled Raven as hard as I could. I watched her fall to the ground, had I hit her too hard? would she forgive me? Before I could say anything she shouted:

"Someone else here has a death wish?"

I was almost paralyzed as I saw a bus being shot in my direction. In a last ditch effort I screamed: "Raven stop!"

The bus immediately stopped, stood still in the air for a few instants, then fell back to the ground. I let out a huge sigh of relief and shivered for a moment. But this was all so confusing, what the hell had happened?

"Uhh, Rae... umm are you ok?" I managed to squeeze out. I looked at her, but she didn't return the favor, I could tell that she was ashamed.

Then the devil sinked into a the ground and finally she spoke.

"Who ever sent him here, must have called him back." She said in a broken voice, it was subtle, but I could tell that she was very disturbed by what had taken place here, "we need to get the others back to the infirmary."

She tried to quickly change the subject. So, I persisted.

"Yeah, but, are you-"

"I'M FINE" She yelled, cutting me off, actually, I was half glad she had cut me off, what was I to say? 'Excuse me but how the hell could you do something like that?' I have that tendency, to say things without thinking. She wouldn't just do that, something had happened to her, but what?

With that last outburst, a park bench had exploded, Raven seemed as shocked as I was, and probably as scared, it wasn't like her to lose control.

"So... sorry, erm, the others are in pretty bad condition, they need to be treated immediately."

_'So do you'_ I thought, biting my tongue, now was probably the worst time to point that out, but couldn't I have come up with something better than: "Right", something smart, reassuring... me? Ha! Why kid myself.

Then I saw her pick up Cyborg, throw him over her right shoulder and carry Starfire in arms, but most of the weight on her right side... I thought about it, when I had tackled her, she had fallen on her left side, I didn't want to hurt hurt too much, just shake her into... consciousness I guess.

"Robin is over there"

"Don't worry, I got him." _'She says that as if I'm going to have trouble carrying him, she's the one who's over doing it'_ I thought. _'Geez, it's not like I'm doing her a favor_, then I remembered, I was still sick, but at that time, I felt numbness in my body, I was too confused to care about that.

END FLASHBACK.

**Normal Point of View:**

Raven moved Robin and Starfire's beds and laid down on one herself, then she went into a meditative state, it felt harder than it usually did, almost painful, still she persisted, starting with Robin. The complex healing method was even harder than usual for some reason, after a few minutes, Robin was softly deposited back onto his bed he had received a huge blow to the head, plus a few minor scratches, so it was not to hard to heal. Next, it was Starfire's turn, she had a lot of internal bleeding that needed fixing, it took more time with the young Tamaranian, being able to endure more than an ordinary human, she had pushed herself too far, and was lucky that Raven was healing her. After a while Starfire also softly returned to her bed.

Raven was about to start working on her left arm when suddenly her eyes shot open, an immense pain emerged from the four claw marks, she gritted her teeth, letting out a moan to choke the scream that ached to come out, and sat up clutching the source of her pain with her other hand.

_'Damn I hope nobody's-'_

Her thoughts were cut by a worried Beast Boy, "Raven, what's wrong?"

_'here...' _She finished her thought in a sarcastic way. '_Why did he have to be here, and why the hell couldn't I heal myself?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well sorry, not much plot development, this was, an inside look at Beast Boy, I have a plan in my mind, but I must set the mood for it, do not think that Beast Boy is simple, joking around is one just one way to try and boost your confidence, here I try to show that he is very harsh with himself, and deeper than what he shows.

I'm anxious to start the next chapter but unfortunately it's 1:35 AM, and ok that might not be that late... but... ummm I wanna sleep :(.

Forgive me for being human! (If you wish to complain, there's a nice little button there, it's called: "Submit Review, Go" press it, P-R-E-S-S I-T)

-CHristina


	4. Chap 4: Problems

Hear that? It's the sound of me receiving six times more reviews that I did for the second chapter! (ok yeah, so I received six... still it's still **six** times more!)

**pimpofthetitans**: _Thanks and, no problem :) I will keep it up (tis my mission)!_

**White Witch**: _Thanks, and aye aye, the updates shall be delivered!_

**gregthezomby**:_Thanks, worry not I shall not abandon this story!_

**Rotten Core**: _I will keep it running, Thanks a bunch :)!_

_**SxStrngSamurai13**_: _Why thank you :), and no, it did not hit it's peak (at least I hope not!) and I am going for a more realistic story. I'll do my best!_

**The Ubermann**: _Thank you and, will do :)._

Disclaimer: So sad, but no, I do not own the Teen Titans.

Lets do this!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4:** Problems

Raven was breathing rapidly, she was nervous and confused. She closed her eyes and mentally chanted her three magic words, she needed to calm down.

_'Why am I so angry... damn, it's like when I think of that demon, I can't control myself.'_ She thought as the pain slowly dissipated.

As she opened her eyes, she noticed Beast Boy sitting on the edge of her bed. _'Damn it, just leave me alone!'_ Her wound then started heating up again, getting hotter and hotter, burning almost. She shut her eyes, this time, softly chanting her mantra out loud.

It took a while for her to realize that it was actually useless for her to do so, it seemed to have no effect on how long the pain lasted. At that moment, she also started feeling the effects of the battle, she had used too much energy in that fight and was now very exhausted. Just then, she felt a hand on her left shoulder, she opened her eyes to see Beast boy carefully moving her cloak out of the way.

"Wha... what are-" She tried to say, but a soft "Shh" interrupted her.

He carefully took her right hand off the wound, it was covered in blood. Then, he placed a wet cloth on the still bleeding claw marks. Raven let out a sigh, the cooling sensation had completely neutralized the burning, then he started wiping off the excess blood and cleaning the wound. Raven didn't say a word, didn't make a noise, she just watched the quite meticulous changeling work. After he was satisfied with his job, he grabbed some bandages and carefully wrapped it around the empath's damaged arm.

"Good as new" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks Beast Boy" she said, looking down.

"Listen, let's make a deal, I'll let you rest in peace, but you tell me what happened, later, ok?" Said a grinning Beast Boy. In his mind, he won on both accounts, he wanted her to rest and get better, and he wanted to know what was wrong with her, also, he had no bargaining power, she could easily tell him that his presence here just made it worse, and that would force him to leave her alone anyway, but hey, it was worth a shot.

"Fine" she stated, getting up and heading to her room, Beast Boy wondered if she needed help getting there... He had just made progress, she would tell him what happened, but he had to let her rest... he clenched his fists and watched her turn the corner. He calmed himself with some out of character logic, analyzing the situation, she would have seen him helping her, as an insult, and it would probably do her more good to talk about what happened, versus keeping it bottled up inside, than just getting a little help to walk.

In reality, Raven probably would have needed help, were she not so damn prideful. She finally made it back to her room and immediately laid down on her bed.

As for Beast Boy, he retreated to the main room, finally, this time, he felt he could relax on the couch. He closed his eye lids, and slowly surrendered to slumber.

A few hours passed, and he awoke. All that moving around hadn't helped his fever, and once again he felt a huge head ache. He got up and headed to the infirmary, where to his surprise, he saw Raven. She was leaning her back on the wall, her head was down and she was holding an ice pack to her arm. Beast Boy started noticing many things, first off, she hadn't even noticed him! then she was panting heavily, finally, she was shaking and looked like she was going to pass out. He heard dripping, he looked down and saw a puddle of blood on her left side.

_'I could have sworn that I patched it up right...'_

"Herm,..." Beast Boy cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Raven's body crisped, this wasn't the time for anyone to see her. She couldn't hide anything, she was too '_weak_' for that. Damn she hated this. She tilted her head up and looked at Beast Boy, then back down.

"Raven, what happened?" Said Beast Boy while slowly walking over to her.

"I... tried to heal it again, I just made it worse..." Responded a weary Raven.

Before she knew it, Beast Boy, who was now right in front of her, had ripped her away from the wall she had been leaning on to bring her close to him, finally he gently wrapped his arms around her.

She blushed and tried to push him away, but unfortunately, one of her arms was too hurt, the other was holding an ice pack, and to top it off, she didn't have much strength left.

"What are you doing, let me go!" She demanded, but he refused, he just said: "Don't worry Rae, you'll be fine" She hated the fact that she was so transparent, he could see right through her, she needed to hear that.

The hug lasted probably a little too long, so finally she said: "Umm I get it, I'll be fine," sarcastically of course.

This time it was Beast Boy who blushed, but thankfully for him, his green skin hid that pretty well.

"Uhnnn" Groaned Robin who was still half asleep.

"Dude, about time you got up." Said a smiling Beast Boy.

Robin sat up and shouted "Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, are they-"

"Starfire is right next to you, Cyborg is... still regenerating, I plugged him in, and Raven is..."

"Fine." Said Raven as she left the room. Although her wounds and where hidden by her cloak, Robin could right away tell something was wrong. He quickly spotted the blood on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked Beast Boy.

"She can't seem to heal herself" Replied Beast Boy, honestly, there was a lot more going on, but he preferred to leave out some of the more... gruesome details.

Just then, Robin seemed to recall the last thing that he remembered, which was Raven, alone, going to face that monster that none of them had been able to phase.

"How, err, did Raven win?" Robin questioned.

"Well, she beat him..." Said Beast Boy, carefully choosing his words.

Robin was about to continue his interrogation but a groan interrupted him.

Slowly sitting up, rubbing one of her eyes, Starfire asked: "I was... as you would say, 'out in the cold' yes?"

"Yeah, well, you were out cold." Tried to explain Robin, unfortunately Starfire didn't really see the difference.

"Where are friends Cyborg and Raven?" Inquired Starfire.

As if on cue, Cyborg dragged himself in, and from the look on his face, he was not happy. "What the hell? Who put me there, I could have short circuited!" Shouted an enraged Cyborg.

All heads turned to Beast Boy, who let out an embarrassed chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

They all kind of felt uneasy at that moment, one of them was missing. True Raven was often alone, but in serious times like these, she was always there.

"Beast Boy" said Robin in a very serious tone, "what happened?"

"I... she... erm, I'll be right back." With that statement, Beast Boy walked out and headed to Raven's room.

Should he tell them what he had seen Raven do, was that even really her? No! It couldn't be, she was under a spell or something, she... it was her though... and now she couldn't heal herself, had she lost control? Was it her fault... there was too many things he didn't know, and he wasn't about say anything about something he knew nothing about.

Still deep in thought, he realized that he was in front of her room, he took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door. There was no response.

"Raven, it's me, Beast boy."

"It's open." he heard her say.

He opened the door and entered her room. She was sitting on her bed, back to the wall, still holding up the ice pack. He had a slight 'deja vu' feeling. He could faintly smell the incense that, from all appearances, hadn't calmed her at all.

Raven was actually glad Beast Boy was here, she hated owing him something, why did she even accept that stupid deal? She should have just told him to leave her alone, 'or else'... He was probably so freaked out anyway, he would expect anything from her now, right?

As for him, he wasn't about to tip toe around it, he had to know certain things "Rae, what happened, when I got there... you...well..." he hoped he wouldn't have to finish that sentence.

"Yeah, I... I don't know why... or..." Said Raven, not quite sure herself at what had happened herself.

Beast Boy walked towards her and sat next to her, also putting his back to the wall. "Well, what do you remember?"

She hesitated for a moment, then started to speak "Well, I got there, and Robin was almost dead, then I saw Cyborg go down..." she paused, as if gathering her thoughts, "Then I saw the demon that had done this, he was holding Starfire, who was also unconscious. After I started fighting him, I got angry, I... remember attacking him several times, he kept smiling at me, that's when I realized he was probably trying to make me get mad, so I started to control myself, then he attacked me in mid air, and it's like, all I could think of, was the strategical advantage that I had in the air, then my anger, that had returned, turned into satisfaction, as I... hurt him." She paused again, but quickly resumed " heh, 'hurt', quite an understatement don't you think? It was more like some kind of torture session... I knew what he was trying to do but I still gave in, I'm the sole responsible of what happened today, to everyone."

Beast Boy was in shock, before he could say anything, she concluded: "Oh, and, thanks... I would... I'd have done it you know, I would have-"

"You don't know that, besides what's important is that you didn't, next time you'll be ready." Beast Boy said, interrupting her.

"I knew" she gritted her teeth, " I knew what he was doing, and well, I guess he succeeded, I wouldn't have stopped, and next time I'll be ready you say? I should have been ready that time, I knew what he was doing but that didn't seem to make a difference." She said.

"AH!" Just then Raven clutched her arm even harder, it hurt so much that this time she found herself pushing back tears. The worse part, it that it seemed, no not completely random, but almost, it came when she was mad, but also when she had tried to relax, unfortunately, the only constance this pain had, was coming back stronger every time.

Like the other times, the pain started to become less intense and slowly faded away... Gasping for air she could still fell the pulsations in her arm, this time, the 'attack' had almost paralyzed her whole body.

It seems it had paralyzed her, since when she opened her eyes, she was face up, in Beast Boy's arms. She immediately sat up, which only intensified the pain in her arm. She was so tired that she actually felt like falling right back to her previous position... Suddenly a vase got encased in black energy and exploded!

_'Oh sure, figures that that power would work.'_ She thought to herself, seems that, at the exception of anger, all of her other emotions had now become very sensitive.

"Maybe you should let Cyborg check that out." Said Beast Boy, who's worry was now growing.

"I'm ok, it's getting better actually." Replied Raven.

"Rae, I have a fever..." Said Beast Boy, who's head was down. He had a look of sadness in his eyes.

"So go rest." Said Raven who was caught by surprise at the changeling's statement, why bring that up now? He who had wanted to fight when he was in no shape to... did he blame her for making it worse?

"No, see..." He paused, "You're burning up, well, _I_ feel you burning up, and I know for a fact that I have a fever... yet to me... you..."

"No, don't even think about it, I don't get sick, I already told you!" Retorted Raven, who immediately began an inner debate with herself, _was_ she sick? Could she even get sick? Maybe her powers had always protected her but now, she was vulnerable since they were... what were they anyway? She could heal others, but not herself, her emotions were over sensitive, except for anger which seemed to trigger a sharp burning pain in her whole left side... because of a simple cut?

"Ever heard of 'better safe than sorry'" Said a smiling Beast Boy, trying his hardest not to show a proud grin, he could tell that even Raven felt that he was right.

"I already know that I'm fine, so-" Raven was interrupted by her communicator, it was Robin.

"Raven, is Beast Boy there?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah he's here." Replied Raven.

"Ok, both of you report to the main room" Ordered Robin, "Cyborg just finished his repairs and well, we'd kind of like to know what happened."

"Uhh, yeah... right." Said Raven, who glanced over at Beast Boy. She really hadn't expected that from _him_. How could he keep something like that to himself, him who was usually an open book?

Raven got up and headed to the living room but was stopped by Beast Boy who ran out in front of her. She looked at him annoyed, he had better not bring up her condition or anything like that.

"Listen, Raven, I don't understand much of what happened but I do know one thing, and it's the only thing I am truly certain of... This was not your fault ok?" He said to her, looking right in her eyes, unfortunately, the look she gave him was filled with skepticism and defiance.

"Hmpf,"

She simply walked around him and headed to the main room. He quickly caught up and truly hoped that she at least believed that _he_ believed it was not her fault.

Finally they got there, all eyes turned to Raven who made her way to the couch.

Robin wondered how to delicately ask about what had happened, without offending raven and, at the same time, getting the maximum information possible... unfortunately, his thoughts were cut short by Starfire who almost shouted:

"Friend Raven! Tell us, how were you able to defeat the mighty demon all by yourself!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heh, well, that was quite a long chapter (for me at least.) If I hadn't made a serious fic, I would have been tempted to insert a humoristic scene here, soo just picture it: Starfire comes to hug raven, but BB (knowing she is hurt) jumps in the way (in slow motion, like the president's body guards who are supposed to take a bullet for their boss) and gets hit at full force by the mighty embrace! Then Raven would have yelled: "NO! Beast Boy, why! WHY!" as he would have laid there, on the ground, she would have gotten down, taken him in her arms, and declared her love for him! After which they would have, Ironically, hugged :D!

Anyhow, do not despair, I know that plot is lingering there... but do not worry, I know where I am going, (I just don't like it when things go too fast.)

On a personal note, in 2 days... (just 2 days) I will earn my Drivers license! allowing me to drive... A-L-O-N-E ! Muhahaha!

Herm... forgive me... er... yeah... did I mention.. ALL ALONE!

-CHristina


	5. Chap 5: The Voice

Damn you all! I love you guys :D  
I wasn't going to update so soon, but the reviews have given me the strength... (to not do my homework and update this story -.-;)

**White Witch:** _Thanks, I'm glad I have left you guessing 'what will happen?' By the way, you have given me an idea :), so Thank you for that._

_By the way, thank you for your 2nd review!_

**pimpofthetitans:** _Thanks, well, I appreciate your review a lot because, I am trying to be as clear as possible, and I see that on at least one thing, I was not, so I'll mention it here._

_By the way, thank you for your 2nd review!_

**gregthezomby: **_Heh, I'm happy I have you interested, as for your questions, all will be awnsered in due time :P._

_By the way, thank you for your 2nd review! _

**Rebound:** _Thanks a bunch, and I'm glad you feel like it's not too out of character, because that too is one of my objectives for this story, by the way, you'd better get that demon-eating-your-spleen thing checked out :P, I wouldn't want one of my readers getting sick!_

**BrokenNevermore:** _Haha, yes indeed and, I will :D._

Disclaimer: At this very moment? No I do not own the Teen Titans... but a while ago... in my dreams, oh yeah!

By the way, new thing, I might start putting something to show when there's a scene cut "------".

Hmm, I hadn't realized that this conversation would be so important, hmm pressure... that's ok ! (I hope.)

Ok, sorry for the wait but I needed to see a particular episode before I could continue. I have now seen it, so...

Here it is:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: The Voice

_'Strarfire! Gah!'_ thought Robin, _'Though, said that innocently, Raven might take it well.'_

"Listen guys," Said Raven, who knew that Beast Boy had probably only arrived in the last instants of the fight, and thus, no one else knew anything about the 'in between', but she still didn't really like lying her head off... "I'm fairly certain that he was already weakened when I arrived there _'not much though'_ , he was just good at hiding it..._ 'which IS true... even if at that moment, he didn't have much to hide'_" At that moment, she tried not to hesitate, she really wanted it to look like she didn't care about what had happened, and that it was now under control. "And well, I temporarily lost control and... I almost killed him." She concluded unemotionally.

Starfire's smile soon faded, and both Cyborg and Robin's expressions became worried, and fearful even. Hiding it was useless though, she could right away sense their emotions, she let out a silent sigh _'One more thing that seems to be working well.'_ she thought to herself.

Raven turned around and started walking away.

"Wait Raven, don't just leave!" said Beast Boy.

"I'm just getting some tea." She replied, trying to sound as irritated as possible, actually, she had tried so hard, that she felt a slight heating sensation in her arm, as if to warn her of what would come were she to get just a little madder. Not being able to show emotions was not new, but this was starting to be a little much... She quickly pushed those thoughts back, fearing their consequences, and concentrated on making her southing nectar.

"So, you erm, couldn't heal yourself?" Said Robin, trying to break the rising tension.

"No, but, it's nothing serious _'the cut itself is not very important, just it's effects,'_... it'll just heal by itself." Replied Raven, who couldn't bring herself to look at Beast Boy, though she hadn't _lied_, she _had_ purposely withheld information.

"Is there anything else?" Asked Robin.

"No." She said firmly. This time Raven shot a 'don't you dare' look at Beast Boy. Although it was very subtle, and lasted only an instant, both Cyborg and Robin had noticed it and they counter-attacked Beast Boy with a 'you'd better fess up' look.

"Well, umm Raven, I just think you should let Cy take a look... remember better safe than sorry" Said Beast Boy, obviously, trying to be as neutral as possible.

"_I _will be safe, and if you don't stop pestering me, _you're_ the one who's going to be sorry!" Retorted Raven. That seemed particularly mean even for her to say, Beast Boy was used to taunting, but that last statement really seemed harsh.

"Raven, there will be no more discussing this, your duties as a Titan give you the obligation to be in shape, so let Cyborg check it out." Ordered Robin, who was also displeased with her bitterness towards Beast Boy, who obviously was only worried about her.

"Fine! Hmpf, it's like they've never seen a fucking scratch before" She muttered under her breath.

"Friend Raven, we are just worried for your well bein-" Said a confused Starfire.

"Save it, let's just get this over with." Said Raven, cutting off Starfire with yet another sharp reply.

-_Haha, that's it you stupid bastard, why don't you just make them shut up, _'_it_'_ won't hurt anymore if you do._-

After hearing this, Raven froze, _'Not again...'_, she looked back at the others, and saw that none of them had heard that. _'Who... what is this? Is it my own thoughts? I could have sworn that I actually heard it... Great, as if there wasn't enough going on, I have to lose my mind too.'_

"Raven, what is it?" asked Cyborg, who, like everyone else, wondered why she had stopped all of a sudden.

"Hun? Uhh sorry, I just... thought of something... _'well, again, technically not a lie...'_ It's not important." Said Raven, who was now back to her normal tone.

"Right" Skeptically said Robin.

They all entered the infirmary, Raven sat down and was waiting for Cyborg to get what he needed. Then she turned her head toward the three other Titans all watching from under the door frame.

"This isn't a show you know." Said Raven.

The whole team seemed to be getting uneasy with her constant mood swings, and felt it best not to push their luck, which was that nothing (or no one) had exploded.

"We'll be in the living room." Said Robin, as he and Starfire quickly left their dark friend, only Beast Boy had lingered for a few instants, looking at Raven for any sign of forgiveness, instead Raven gave him a look of despise, at that moment, Beast Boy was nothing more than a traitor.

-_Betrayal is not tolerable, in no form is it ever acceptable, and this one should be rightfully punished for his crime, it is what he deserves, so do it, make him regret his actions, make him beg for forgiveness, make him plead and pledge to never again dare to commit such an act against you._-

Raven at that point, felt like blocking her ears and curling up into a ball. How could she be thinking something like this?

She hardly noticed that Beast Boy had left, she was glad, even if he didn't know what she was thinking, she didn't really want to be seen right now, specially not by him.

"It's your left arm?" Inquired Cyborg, who now had all the stuff he needed.

"Yeah," said Raven, trying to tame her trembling hands while pulling her cloak over her shoulder. Her bandages were bloody, even though there seemed to be a thick layer.

"Hmm, when was this patched up?" Asked Cyborg analyzing the bandages, wondering if the person who had done this knew what he was doing, too loose or tight could result in something like this.

"A couple of hours ago" Replied Raven.

"Can I take them off?"

"Yeah, sure."

As he carefully removed the stained tissues, he saw that they were perfectly wrapped, which worried Cyborg. Finally, he made it to the final layer, though he was fairly certain this would hurt like hell, ripping a sticky bandage off a open wound, Raven gave him a 'go for it' nod. He slowly teared it off, this time though, Raven didn't look, she had turned her head and was trying her best to look unphased, holding her breath, desperately trying to think of something else.

Finally, the ordeal was over, Raven let out a huge sigh and took a look at her damaged arm. It looked just as it did before Beast Boy had cleaned it up.

"Hmm, I'm worried about the fact that it doesn't seem to be coagulating, are you anaemic?"

"Uhh..."

"It means that your blood doesn't coagulate on it's own, or if you will, that the blood won't harden and thus, it will not stop bleeding." Explained Cyborg.

"No, I know what it means, but, I... well, actually I don't know, I've always healed myself right away, before it would have time to coagulate normally... so I really couldn't say for sure, but I doubt it." Said Raven, who was now trying to remember something in her past, a paper cut, anything that she would have not healed... but nothing popped up.

"Have you lost a lot of blood?" Said Cyborg, who continued analyzing.

"N... " She thought about it, and surely that Cyborg had already spotted the puddle on the ground, that hadn't been removed, plus her bandages were bloody, she didn't want to get caught in anything and saw this opportunity as a way to gain a few credibility points, "Well, that there" she said pointing at the ground where the blood was, "was really the worse, before and after that, it was bleeding but at a very slow rate, so I didn't really lose too much." She concluded, feeling slightly better in conscience for having finally said the truth.

"Are you sure? Because I would need to take a bit from you to analyze. If you lost any more, tell me now, because it could become dangerous." Warned Cyborg.

"That's all I lost." Said Raven.

"Alright" Said Cyborg who was glad that he could proceed.

He grabbed a needle, and decided that it would be best to take the blood from her right arm. Once he had a sufficient amount, he turned around, and deposited half of it in a test tube. Adding a few chemicals, he was becoming confused at his strange results. Then he got an idea, he grabbed another needle, and took a sample of the blood on the floor. Raven was watching him, but acknowledged nothing, she was lost in thought. Why was that voice so familiar? She had heard it before, but when? She slowly came back to reality, seeing how confused Cyborg looked.

"Anything wrong?" She asked.

"Well, it's complicated, see, the two blood samples almost seem to come from two different people. I can't form any conclusions from what I picked off the floor though..." Replied Cyborg. _'Shit, I'd need a sample straight from the wound... But damn, she probably can't afford to waste anymore. But this might be some kind of poison, then again taking it right from the wound is just too rough a procedure...'_

"So, just take some more, I doubt another needlefull will be the end of me." Innocently said Raven, although she didn't usually intrude on her friends' thoughts, she had clearly read Cyborg's mind and just wanted this examination to be over with.

"Yeah but, I'd have to, err take it... directly from the wound..." Explained Cyborg.

"That's fine, I mean, it's better to know right? What if it's some kind of poison or something..." Replied Raven, who was glad she could use Cyborg's own inner arguments.

Cyborg sighed, she was right... "Alright fine" _'Damn, sorry Raven...'_

Raven watched Cyborg get his stuff, he looked completely consumed with his needle, while he was walking, he looked at it, he sat next to her, still looking at it. At that moment, she wondered who this was going to be harder on. He took a cotton ball and got ready to start disinfecting her wound thoroughly.

"This umm, might sting..."Said Cyborg.

They both silently inhaled and held their breaths. As soon as the wet cotton ball made contact, Raven's arm tensed up, she hissed but quickly gritted her teeth, Cyborg hesitated, but continued. After a few seconds, he was done, luckily for him, Beast Boy had done a good job.

"Did you patch it up by yourself" Asked Cyborg as he took out some tissues.

"No erm, Beast Boy did it." Replied Raven, who was not expecting Cyborg to say anything.

Although they were not looking at each other, she could almost _feel_ him grinning, then, trying his hardest to keep his voice normal, he asked:  
"So, what's up with you two?"

No need to read his mind, she could right away tell what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he _was_ in your room." Added Cyborg.

"Hmpf, I just... I owed him something." Replied Raven.

"Oh really?" Said Cyborg.

"Well I- OW!" Said Raven as the needle pierced her flesh and Cyborg quickly removed the blood he needed.

"Heh, sorry, it's supposed to be easier when it's a surprise..." Explained Cyborg.

Raven didn't respond, she needed to control her rising anger, she was not mad at Cyborg for what he had done, she knew he only did it so it would be easier on her. No, she was angry at the fact that he had succeeded, he had tricked her, she wasn't expecting it. At that moment, she felt so incredibly stupid and weak.

"Can I go now?" Said Raven, as she got up.

"Well I still need to cover up your-"

"I'll do it myself." Said Raven cutting him off. She grabbed some bandages and exited the room. She passed her friends in the main room but didn't say a word, she just headed to her room. They all looked at each other confused and worried.

As she entered her room, and the door closed behind her, she fell to her knees, once again her left side was burning intensely.

-_Ha! You should have made him pay that insolence, stupid bastard.-_

That voice again! _'Who... are you?'_ she thought to... herself? Not that she expected a response... but who was that? Was it her? How could it not be... _she_ was thinking it... since no one else heard it...

She desperately needed to meditate to clear her mind, unfortunately, it was meditation that had triggered the severe bleeding from before. She finally decided to go to sleep, since it seemed to be the only option available at the time. She hastily wrapped some bandages around her arm, got up, and crashed into her bed, she almost immediately fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night had been one of the longest that Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy had ever passed, they had no idea what was wrong with Raven, and no one dare to go bother her, on top of that, Cyborg had stayed all nigh in the infirmary, doing God know what!

Robin sighed, "We should go to bed..." he said.

"No way! I can't sleep at a time like this" Argued Beast Boy.

"We should wait for friend Cyborg..." Added Starfire.

"Listen guys, I don't like this either, but we have our duties to the city and right now, if we were attacked, there's no way we would be able to fend off a strong villain." Said Robin.

They all looked down, none of them like the idea, but they knew that it was true, they were all exhausted. Without a word, they all retreated to their rooms and tried their best to fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven woke up on the ground, she groaned and opened her eyes, but she was not in her room. As she looked around her, she saw a barren, desert like, red-ish land. There was no vegetation, just a few rocks and mountains.

She got up and there was nothing in sight, no buildings or any sign of life for that matter. She tried to fly to see even further, but was unable to, then she checked her other powers, nothing. _'Ok, this is obviously a dream...'_ she thought to herself. It had been a long time since she had this particular dream, but she didn't want to think about that. _'It's not "that"... it's just some random nightmare, nothing else... a coincidence."_ She tried to convince herself.

-_Wrong, even someone like you should know how real this is._-

Raven turned around and was shocked at what she saw, a mysterious figure stood before her, wearing the same type of cloak one of her emotions would wear, red. But the silhouette was much larger and taller than Raven was and she could not see the face since the hood was on. She felt slightly relieved, it couldn't be her, unfortunately, right at that moment, four red eyes opened. _'Wearing a red cloak, two pairs of eyes, it... it is me! No! How could rage suddenly become so powerful! Fuck'_

"Who are you?" Asked Raven.

-_You should know..._-

Raven was feeling very uneasy at that moment, but tried to conserve a steady image, "What the hell do you want?" She said, continuing her interrogation.

-_I want to come out_- Responded the snickering figure.

"Pff, tough luck." Replied Raven

-_Look at where you are, I control this place, you have no powers here, and you have no choice._-

"Hmpf, this place isn't real, you can't achieve anything here." Said Raven, who felt quite unsure about herself.

Suddenly everything around her went black, huge winds blew all around her, she felt like she was in the middle of a tornado. The figure started to fade away, still laughing, _-I'll get you next time.-_

Two letters Flashed before her "T" and "E" they both burned to ashes in a matter of seconds. _Is it... The End?'_ She thought to herself.

Finally she woke up, the Titan alarm was ringing _'Uhh, great timing.'_

She got up and quickly headed toward the main door where she expected to run into the others, but to her surprise they were discussing in the living room.

"So what do we do" Asked Robin.

"We must fight!" Said Starfire.

"I agree." Said Raven as she walked in.

"But Rae, you're... well if you can't heal yourself, who know what other powers might be affected." Said Beast Boy.

Raven's hands became surrounded with black energy and she lifted up a chair as proof that her fighting powers were still fine. At that moment, Cyborg came out, and from the look on his face, he hadn't slept at all.

"I think we should ask the Titans East to cover for us." Said Robin who knew that his team was far from being at full strength. Although neither team had ever asked the other for help, they were too vulnerable at the moment.

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow and punched a few keys on his arm, then he said: "Uh Robin, the call is _from_ the Titans East."

Everybody, looked down _they_ needed help? Damn this was ridiculous! Raven was stunned as she slowly realized what the burning "T" and "E" from her dream symbolized, but what did it mean?

"We have no time to waste, let's go!" Said Raven, to everyone's surprise, they would have expected such a statement like that from their leader.

All head turned to Robin, "Right, let's go." he said with little conviction.

The all rushed down to the T-car and headed to the source of the distress signal.

As they arrived at the scene, the whole team was stunned, the ground of the beach was burned up much like where their last battle had taken place. Most of all, it was Raven and Beast Boy who became very frightened at what they would find as they recalled their last discoveries.

They finally got close enough, they all got out of the car and rushed over to the battle field. There they saw that Mas and Menos, Speedy and Aqualad all unconscious. Only BumbleBee was still up, she was fighting a demon, not the same one as last time though. From the looks of it, all she could do was dodge.

"Don't waste any energy and eliminate this one quickly." Said another demon who was perches on a boulder behind the other one.

In an instant, the demon swatted the shrunken BumbleBee who reverted to her normal size just before passing out.

"Titans Go!" Shouted the Boy Wonder.

They all sprung forward, Cyborg and Starfire both shooting at a distance, not once making contact, as Beast Boy and Robin came in for the close hand-to-hand combat.

All he did was block and dodge, he remained completely unphased as the others started to get tired.

Raven had stayed back, once again, her wound was heating up, she could hardly mover her left arm.

The four titans surrounded the tall yellow demon, had they not seen him knock out BumbleBee, they would have never thought that he was strong, he certainly didn't look it, compared to yesterday's demon, this one was very skinny with little horns on his head and no claws. Robin was running towards him, Starfire was waiting for him to jump up and dodge, Cyborg was covering Robin and Beast Boy was charging in the form of a rhinoceros in the opposite direction of the Titan leader.

Robin was only an Inch away as the demon vanished, he appeared behind all of them, at the exception of Beast Boy who was facing that way. The changeling soon felt very uneasy, since the demon was now separating them from Raven.

At that moment, the other demon, this one was green, medium build, medium hight, no claws, wearing a huge club strapped to his back, got up and started walking towards the titans, _'We're boxed in...'_ thought Beast Boy. He stopped, and in a single swing, leaped over the four Titans and landed right next to his comrade.

"Keep them here and remember, try not to waste too much energy" Said the green demon as he walked away from the others and headed for Raven who was still feeling the paralysis from the pain of her left side. The Titans all charged, but to their surprise, they were only pushed back. The demon's incredible speed could have defeated them a long time ago, but he simply continued to push them back, almost gently. Every few seconds, Robin would organize some sort of tactic to get past the demon, but they all ended up the same, failure. They could only watch as the green one slowly reached Raven.

_'Why isn't he killing them?'_ She thought to herself. This was very strange indeed, then she heard it, -_Kill him for what he has done, kill him, kill him._- Yes! This was it! This was why the voice was so familiar, she had heard it during her last battle. That time she had let 'rage' take control, this time she wouldn't let that happen.

As he got closer, Raven's pain had almost completely dissipated and she began to levitate, black energy surrounded her hands. As she looked around her, there was not much to throw at the villain, so she attacked directly with the dark energy. She blasted him a dozen times, unlike the previous foe, this one had no problem with showing his weakness to the rest of the world. "Ow." He playfully said. He had a few cuts, nothing too dangerous.

She was panting heavily, sweating, her vision blurred, and now only her right hand hand a dark aura around it, she shot another attack, another direct hit, but once again it seemed to have little effect on him. Raven fell to her feet, she struggled to stay up.

"It's no use, the intervals between the 'after-effects' are now shorter than the effect itself" Said the green one. The others all felt completely lost at the demons words, all except Beast Boy who had a faint idea of what this was as he recalled her clutching her arm when he had went in her room for explanations.

-_Kill him, it's him or you, bastard! Kill him!_-

He took out his club, it was very long, one edge was very thick, the other one pointy like a needle, it was orange in color and was made out of some unknown material. He slowly advanced and with a predicable movement, he swung his weapon and hit her with full force right on her left arm. Raven brutally crashed onto the ground, she tried to scream, but couldn't even breathe anymore, she flipped over a few times, finally landing face down on her chest. No doubt her arm was broken but that seemed to be the least of her problems. She kept trying breathe in, it worked a few times, but she only felt like it meant that, she was very slowly being strangled, like her throat had sealed up.

"Well see, the poison will surely kill you anyway, but" Said the demon as he put his foot under her shoulder and kicked her over so that she was face up on her back. The pain was unbearable, she began to feel tears forming, but she would be damned before she cried in front of this prick. He turned his club, and aimed the pointy edge over her heart. "I have no risk to take." He lifted his weapon up, with both hands. She heard the screams of her fellow titans fade away, the only thing she could still hear was that damn voice, urging her to kill.

For a moment, time stood still, and Raven started thinking about everything, stupid things like how she felt about dying like this, she concluded that it was slightly embarrassing to get beat by this guy, and it was foolish to be holding back at someone who was going to kill her, but she didn't want to lose control for the others, and she did not want Beast Boy to see her like that again. Was it really better to die this way? What would the consequences be? Well the team would be sad for a while and then they'd move on... Get a replacement surely, someone who was easier to deal with, who reflected the attitude of the other titans, someone who would like their stupid games, who didn't have some stupid voice inside her telling her to do horrible things.

At that moment, Raven accepted that the voice was hers, and smiled, fine then, she would at least die out of pride... to piss of that voice.

Back in real life, the demon spoke the finals words: "Now, by my hands, let the world be rid of-"

POW

'Right in the nick of time', another demon popped out and punched the green one on the side of the head. The impact was so strong, that the demon went flying about twenty feet away, he fell limb on the ground. For that the new demon had broken his hand. This one was wearing a sorcerers robes, and he didn't look particularly strong. He looked down at Raven with disgust in his eyes.

"Making me do your dirty work." He growled.

He then picked her up by her neck, which didn't make much of a difference since she already couldn't breathe, he placed his other hand on her wound, she winced, why did everyone have to hit where it hurt? He closed his eyes and started chanting some kind of spell, both his hands started to glow. Eventually he stopped, and reopened his eyes. He threw her back on the ground with the same look of revulsion in his eyes.

Finally, Raven gasped for air. She sat up, keeping one hand on the ground for balance and support, taking in huge breaths of much needed oxygen. _'Did he just save me?'_ she asked herself.

In the meanwhile, the yellow one made a dash for Raven, but was blocked by the sorcerer demon, who then tried to go around him to attack the other titans, but was himself blocked by the yellow demon.

_'What the hell is happening?'_ though... everybody.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, there's chapter 5, sorry it took a bit longer than the others, damn me for having a life!

And umm as a response to my own personal note... I failed my drivers exam miserably :(, But, I shall succeed next time... I will...

Anyhow, review people review! Tis the fuel that drives me to write!

-CHristina


	6. Chap 6: Revelation

Greetings and salutations to all! Happy Holiday time to everyone!

**Firenze2000: **_Heh, thanks and I will :)._

**White Witch:** _Haha! I'm so glad, anyway, the title of this chapter should give it away... some things will be explained :). Fav? 'eyes get all starry' aww you made my day!_

_A thousand blessings for the giving of the third review._

**gregthezombie:**_ Hahaha, another who suffers from my lack of information! As I mentioned above, this chapter should help._

_A thousand blessings for the giving of the third review._

**pimpofthetitans:**_ Wow, another one who made my day! Thanks a bunch._

_A thousand blessings for the giving of the third review._

**warprince2000: **_Thanks, Hehe, everybody wants to know what will happen. And, will do (the update part.)_

**Kevina:** _Heh, I'm 'guessing' that you meant "nice story" :) Thanks for the review :P ._

Many people wanted some answers, well, this should clear up many things:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 6:** Revelation

The strangest battle ever was raging on, no one actually knew who to root for and with reason! Weird and powerful demons were popping up everywhere and both seemed to have their own objectives, protect the Titans and kill Raven, or protect Raven and kill the Titans.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Cyborg.

No one knew what to answer, all they could do was watch as the two powerful demons matched move for move. The whole battle was pretty much: punch/block, counter-attack/block, sprint for the Titans/block, sprint for Raven/block, repeat.

Raven was still on the ground, not wanting to lay down, not able to get up. She tried to focus on the battle but her vision was blurred and her head was throbbing. She brought her hand to her forehead that was covered in sweat, then to her left arm, that refused to move even slightly, to give it some kind of support. She was still breathing heavily from the poison's effects.

She watched the sorcerer demon and saw some kind of black aura dissipating from his body. She assumed that both demons would be hiding any signs of fatigue when paired against an equally strong opponent. _'The... black aura must be energy... it's dissipating rapidly...'_ she thought to herself. _'So he's the one that will lose, that's good.'_

She then closed her eyes, pondering the facts that were unfolding before her. She seemed to be an obvious target, set apart from the other Titans. They were all demons, so this surely had to do with her heritage. Still, since Trigon's defeat nothing related to demons had manifested.

Suddenly, she felt something poking at her thigh. As she looked down, she saw a green crab emerging from the burnt ground. Beast Boy quickly reverted to his human form.

"Hot hot hot hot!" He yelled.

With that, both demons had now noticed that one of the Titans had reached Raven. Seeing the advantage he now had, the sorcerer demon snickered, he made a move for the three Titans, and was once again blocked by the yellow one, but this time, he charged in the opposite direction as well, the yellow one frowned realizing his disadvantageous position.

"You... idiot..." Said Raven with difficulty.

He looked at her and right away could tell that she had no energy left. She was holding her left arm again. He gritted his teeth, this time he was here, and still hadn't been able to do anything. He turned his head to see the robed demon dashing towards them, this time he would do something. He got up and stood between the demon and Raven.

"What are... you... doing? ... That one's not... after me... idiot!..." She said.

He paid no attention to her warning and also charged towards the demon. The sorcerer demon threw a punch in his direction, but Beast Boy turned into a fly, flying under his fist then turning into a gorilla, he landed a strong uppercut like shot on the demon, who fell to the ground.

A moment of silence passed as they saw that the demon could barely move, how could Beast Boy summon this kind of strength, the force to subdue a foe who was as strong as the one none of them could phase a few minutes ago.

The yellow demon saw his chance and jumped on it, literally, he leaped in the air aiming for Raven, who was now open for attack, but Beast Boy turned into a cheetah, dashing in the same direction. He made it first, then, when he was just close enough, with his back turned to him, he quickly transformed into a horse, kicking the yellow one in the head with his hind legs. He too now laid on the ground, not unconscious, but stunned.

"No... NO! not yet!" yelled the robed demon.

Raven's theory was half right, the dark aura 'evaporating' from his body was temporary power he had given himself to be able to rival with the two demons. He was now loosing it at and incredible rate, in a matter of seconds it would be all gone.

He growled as he got up and charged at Raven. Beast Boy saw this and rushed to face him head on.

To Raven, this was all happening in slow motion, in the distance, she saw Robin, Cyborg and Starfire also running towards her. They were shouting... things, words she could not decipher. She watched the sorcerer demon, though he was heading for her, his eyes were locked on Beast Boy. She could even see him reach into is robe. What was he reaching for... a weapon of course... She watched Beast Boy, _'idiot, this is obviously a trap!'_ she thought.

She gently let go of her left arm, and raised her right hand up. She knew she didn't really have any kind of energy left, but she didn't need much, just to push Beast Boy or something, just slow him down, for a second. Then he would realize something, he would notice how much of an idiot he's being, or at the very least, the demon would lose all of his power. She summoned the energy and just as her hand was about to glow black, a slight shock was felt and it got pushed back._ 'My powers...'_ She thought to herself as her world soon started going black. Although her powers had failed, she had lost the energy she was going to use.

As for Beast Boy, he had finally reached the demon, who was of course expecting him. So the robed one grabbed a knife, that was inside one of his many hidden pockets, swung around and slashed it in Beast Boy's direction. The attack barely pierced the changeling's skin, making only a think line of blood creek out. Beast Boy then tried to hit him by any means possible, punch, kick, head butt, unfortunately, they all failed. Subtly, the demon had gotten close to the unconscious Raven. He took out a bottle, smashed it on the ground which opened a portal engulfing Himself, Beast Boy and Raven.

Starfire flew over just to see it close up.

"Raven, Beast Boy!" Yelled Robin, who also arrived too late.

"What the hell is going on!" Shouted Cyborg who was starting to sound like a broken record.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Raven woke up in what looked like a jail cell. There was three stone walls around her and about 20 metal bars locking her in. In the distance she could hear someone talking, whimpering, pleading, yet she could only distinguish one voice.

Then silence, well for the talking at least because she could still hear footsteps, getting closer and closer. Finally, a door opened revealing the scene, it looked like a dungeon, Raven was on the ground, a shackle was on her right ankle connecting to a metal ball with a short chain. She tried to sit up but felt a huge pain in her left arm, not the burning from before, just pain that could not really be described, forcing her to stay down. Still she turned her head and saw the demon from before, he was holding Beast Boy by the neck as he walked in.

"Let him go!" Said Raven as she painfully sat up to show off a brave front.

He looked at her, growled a bit then opened her cell door and threw Beast Boy in. _'Damn...'_ She though, he had thrown him too far, because of that damn ball, she couldn't reach him.

"What did you do to him?" She asked with a steady voice.

"Hmm, well, he shall not regain consciousness before at least the quarter of a human hour. Oh and, heh, see, he has been poisoned." Answered the demon.

Raven was at a loss for words. Normally she'd have some sly remark, she would insult this guy, taunt him, whatever amused her and proved to her captor that she did not fear him. But now Beast Boy's life was on the line. She had to be careful.

The demon had pretty much noticed this, he gave her a malicious smile while reaching in his pocket. He pulled out two small bottles, one of them had some blue powder in it, the other was empty. He placed the one with the powder on a high little platform on the wall facing Raven's cell. He turned and looked at her again, then he crouched down, completely bending his legs but not sitting.

"See what I have put up there?" He asked as though he was talking to a child, slowly, clearly.

"Yeah." Replied Raven as calmly as she could. _'Fucking asshole!'_

"Well that there, is the cure to save your little friend in the corner there, from the poison." He explained.

Once again, Raven did now know how to respond, she just wanted to tell him off, but damn it, she needed him. She looked at his face again, that same damn grin, not the kind Beast Boy would have, an evil grin.

"What's the catch?" She finally asked, thinking that that was probably the perfect kind of question for this situation.

"Hmm, not really a catch, just a situation, facts." Said the demon.

She was really irritated now, she couldn't stand it... she bit the side of her cheek to remind herself not to say something stupid. "And what are they?"

"Well, first of all" He said as he showed her the empty bottle. He held it with two fingers, pulled back his sleeve, giving her a little smile as if to say: nothing up my sleeve, and then, he let the bottle fall to the floor. It shattered instantly though it was very close to the ground before the impact. "the bottle is very fragile." He gave her a mocking smile. "Then there's of course the fact that time will eventually catch up with him and claim his life, because of the poison." He added.

She hated the fact that he kept reminding her that he was poisoned, he was doing it on purpose!

"And...?" She asked, unable to hide her irritation.

"Well now, if you are not going to ask nicely, I simply shall not tell you." Said the demon as he faked a sigh.

"No, no! For...give me, please..." Raven closed her eyes, and clenched her fists. If anyone could fake emotions, it was her, but she was not used to hiding her pride... "please tell me, I'm sorry." After that last one, she felt like washing her tongue with soap, she just couldn't stand herself... _'Just... do it for Beast Boy, and swallow hard.'_ she was of course referring to swallowing her ego.

"Well, since you have put it so nicely" Said the demon, who enraged her with his little 'game'. "Yesterday, my comrade paid you a little visit and poisoned you. You see, I was the one who covered his claws with the poison and now, with that same poison, your comrade there is now infected as well... His mark is much smaller, but it is meant to kill humans, to my knowledge, he is fully human no?" He paused, not for a response, but for Raven to acknowledge the seriousness of this situation. "You were supposed to transform fully into a demon and thus, be unaffected by the poison, however, this creature got in the way. So I had to come in and give you the cure, which basically kills your demon side."

"So to cure me from the poison killing my human side, you give me a poison to kill me demon side as well?" Asked Raven, who just could not resist, this was already infuriating, the least it could be was not completely moronic.

"Yes, well let's just say that they cancel each other out. However, I need you to use your demon powers, and soon, so it's simple, if you can get that cure, you can save your comrade." Said the sorcerer.

"Why do you want me to use powers?" Asked Raven.

"Because, it is in the interest of my master." Responded the demon.

"Umm, _why_ is it in the interest of your master?" Said Raven continuing her interrogation.

"Because, he would love to meet you, seeing as how, you did kill his father." Raven's whole body went stiff, she... she couldn't have, he must have been lying, he must have... "Oh, I see it took less time than planned." Said the demon as he looked at Beast Boy who was now wide awake and had most certainly heard that last part.

With that he left the room, closing the door behind him, she heard him chuckle but right now, that was the last thing she cared about. A million thoughts, or worries poured in all in at once. _'Is it true, did that demon died yesterday? Why would his son want me to use my powers? What does Beast Boy think of me now...? Beast Boy... I have to get him that cure... but then I'd be doing just what he wants me to do... but I have no choice...'_

"Rae... you-" Said Beast Boy with a weak voice.

"Stop calling me that!" Replied Raven in a cold voice.

He lowered his head, so did she. She probably chose the worse possible time to say something mean to Beast Boy. But she couldn't imagine what he thought of her now.

"So.. sorry" Said Raven.

"It's ok... umm Raven." Replied Beast Boy with a forced smile.

Another silent awkward moment was rising, was it just her, or was she more and more uncomfortable when Beast Boy was around? Finally, she decided to ignore the current situation and concentrate on getting that medicine.

She closed her eyes and slowly raised her hand, trying to summon some power, while keeping a steady control over her emotions, the fact that that demon had died... and the part she hated the most, was the pleasure she felt during that battle. _'Shit'_ she had to stop thinking about that, or there was no way she'd be able to tame her powers. She took a deep breath and gathered some energy tried to concentrate it on a nearby rock, she wouldn't risk breaking that bottle, but then again, she couldn't risk anything, because as soon as she would try to use her powers, her hand would get shot back and a slight shock would keep her from continuing. She sighed wondering if this would pass with the time.

"Something wrong?" Fearfully asked Beast Boy.

"I, well, I need to get that bottle." She answered while pointing in the direction of the blue powder.

"Why didn't you say so sooner" Said a grinning Beast Boy as he transformed into a fly.

"No Wait!" Shouted Raven, but it was too late, Beast Boy immediately reverted back to his normal human self.

"Ahhh!" Yelled beast Boy as he curled up, clutching his stomach.

Raven really felt like going up to Beast Boy, she knew that it just felt better to wake up with someone next to you...

Raven blushed for a second at her thought, _'No, _'_he_'_ would like that... I'm better when I'm alone, HE would feel better if I was there, and it is my fault that he's here... so that's why I wanted to make him feel better... that's all.'_ In any matter, she was chained down to that metal ball so she couldn't go even if she would have wanted to.

The pain soon passed and Beast Boy could finally speak again. "What the hell?" He said, then he turned to Raven "Umm... How did you know that that would happen?"

"Well, you've been poisoned and he didn't tie you up... kind of obvious." Replied Raven, who didn't really feel like telling Beast Boy that it was the same kind of poison that had made her sick just a while ago, and that it had affected her abilities...

Beast Boy just then realized that Raven was tied up. If she hadn't broken free, it was surely that her powers were still not working properly.

Raven cursed this situation she was in, this time, determined to get something done, she once again raised her hand, and tried to summon her powers. If that bastard had left it there, that bottle, and if he truly wanted her to use her powers, then that meant that she _could_ succeed, and then she could heal Beast Boy, both with her powers, and with that cure. Gathering her energy, summoning it to her hand, releasing it! Again, her hand shot back and the shock seemed to be stronger than last time. But she felt closer to using her powers. So she tried again, and failed again.

About a dozen tries later, Raven had only succeeded in completely numbing her hand, and in using up almost all of her energy. So, she 'decided' to take a break. She backed up a bit and leaned on the stone cold wall. She saw Beast Boy coming her way.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

Why did he have to chose that exact spot to sit? It wasn't the only corner in the room, she sighed.

"Sure, whatever" She answered in her usual tone.

He sat and leaned against both walls, he was sitting to her right, too close for her liking. After a few moments, he spoke: "You should rest a bit."

"Excuse me?" She replied, visibly insulted by the comment.

"I can hear him ya know." He said as he looked at the door. "He seems to be having quite a conversation... with himself. We've been here for about one hour and a half, 'the sickness that ails her powers will slowly dissipate, at the most, this will take two days, which is good since we still have a week.' " He quoted.

"Oh, right yeah, all is clear now." She said sarcastically.

He looked down for a moment, then continued: "Heh, I don't know what happens in a week, but" He paused, he looked at her and gave a weak smile, "two days is the time I have left to live."

Raven's hear skipped a beat and her stomach knotted. She hadn't expected Beast Boy to say something like that and suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt. First off, this whole demon thing didn't really have anything to do with him, it was about her. Next, he had gotten that wound when he was trying to protect her. Finally, she hadn't told him about all this, he had to learn it by eavesdropping on that demon. There was also the fact that just moments ago, she had acted all insulted about resting, as if his life didn't mean anything to her.

She didn't know what to say, she knew that she didn't want Beast Boy thinking like that. "You're not going to die in two days, ok?" That statement actually sounded like a weird threat, as opposed to the kind he usually got from Raven.

"Heh, right... sure" Replied Beast Boy. "But the way I see it, I have a better chance if you're rested right?" He added, not really having himself in mind.

Raven thought about his words for a moment, she could see right through him, she was being manipulated, an too easily at that, but, he was right.

She considered lying down, but then remembered her surely broken arm and quickly dismissed that though. She wondered, all pride aside, if she could even fall asleep at a time like this.

"Your arm still hurt?" He asked.

"No" She stated.

He then put his arm around her and rested it on her shoulder.

"Ow!" She said, as she pulled back, leaning into him in the process, she wondered if he had planned that from the start.

"Liar." He said with a playful smile.

She was now almost completely leaning on Beast Boy, at the exception of her head which she kept completely stiff. Now he was really too close.

"Umm Beast Boy..." She said, wanting to sit up, but his arm was still holding her down, going all around her back and resting on her waist.

"Yes?" He innocently said, completely ignoring the her obvious demand for 'freedom'. He wasn't even looking at her, just staring at the ceiling with the proudest smile on his face.

"You mind?" She said, trying to sound as casual and irritated as possible.

"No, you can stay there." He replied, grinning at the ceiling.

She blushed for a moment, ok now he was pushing it. "I meant, do you mind removing your arm and letting me go." She said, this time only anger could be sensed in her tone.

"Oh," He paused as if just now realizing her demand, "yes actually." He answered as he put his other hand over her stomach and locked it with the one on her waist. Then he looked at her, visibly still very amused, "I'm not letting you go."

_'What! How dare he?' _"You really think I'm just gonna stay here?" She responded.

"Well, no doubt you could get away if you wanted but" He paused right there, did he really think she wanted to be there? Did he even remember who she was? She just felt like knocking some sense in him, literally. "If you use your energy on that, then I might die."

_'The bastard!'_ That's all she though, she kept repeating that to herself, over and over, while sending death glares his way.

As for him, he had returned to smiling at the walls.

_'No regrets'_ That's what Beast Boy had decided. It's not that he didn't trust in Raven, he knew that she'd get that bottle, it was the medicine itself he did not trust. Though he had tried in the past to see Raven as just a friend, he could never. If they ever got out of this, and she killed him anyway for taking himself hostage, he would die a happy man.

She grunted and laid her head on his chest, this was far from over. She forced her eyes shut, this was getting her nowhere, she wouldn't be in any better position to fall asleep. Soon complete silence filled the air, even their breathing had become synchronized. She could feel his heart beating, as she imagined how she could properly torture him once they were out of here. At that moment, she unfortunately had to recognize that fact that Beast Boy just made her feel better. She sighed for about the fifth time, but this time, in defeat. Fine, she'd sleep like this, but he would so regret this. She finally let go and fell asleep.

After a while, when he was pretty sure that she was asleep, he carefully wrapped her cloak around her. He also closed his eyes, still not believing the position he was in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had spent the last hour and a half on that beach, searching for their fellow Titans. As for the yellow demon, he too had disappeared in some portal, taking his green partner with him.

Cyborg had thoroughly searched the whole beach now, he sighed. "They're nowhere near here." He said in a defeated voice.

Starfire came back down, she had searched a much larger area by air, but, of course, had found no sign of either of her friends.

Robin caught up to them, trying to keep up a brave front he said: "Alright, lets go back to the tower."

They all headed to the T-car, Cyborg always keeping a close watch on his arm for... anything. Robin looked at Starfire who really seemed miserable. He hated seeing her like this, he hated the fact that he had just lost two team members and he hated the fact that he had no clue about where to go from here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked around, _'Crap, not this place again.'_ She had returned to that desert like land, the one she knew all too well.

-_You know what will be the first thing I do once I get out?_-

_'Shit, not... that damn voice.'_ She though as she looked around, trying to find the source of that damn voice!

-_I'll kill your little boyfriend, hehe-_ Said the voice in a mocking manner.

"You leave Beast Boy out of this!" She shouted, her eyes quickly turning red. _'No... I... have to stop losing control.'_

-_Oh, maybe you want to do it?_- Asked the voice.

Raven froze, no, she would never... "I'm not like you!" She yelled.

-_Then why did that idea shock you so much? Hmm? I know why, because deep down, inside, you would just love to do that._- Said the chuckling voice.

_'It's just messing with me...'_ "Get this straight, I am nothing like you." She said with a confident tone.

-_Unfortunately for me, my dear, that is simply not true._- Said the now laughing voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the real world, Beast Boy was growing worried. A bit more than two hours had now passed since Raven fell asleep, and she had been trembling almost the whole time. But in the last five minutes it was much worse, she was sweating and breathing much faster than before. He could feel her heart beating faster and faster...

It was at that moment that Beast Boy started to feel his third attack coming. He winced, soon, he too started sweating and panting as his stomach burned up. His grip on Raven tightened, she woke up in a shock from her haunting nightmare to find Beast Boy in agony.

That was it, enough was enough. She raised her right hand and gathered as much energy as she could, and finally, her eyes glowed white, a black aura surrounded her hand, an immense shock seized her whole arm, but she resisted it, quickly wrapping the bottle with black energy and levitating it towards her. She caught it and popped the lid open, and stopped for a moment. _'What the hell?' _She could tell right away, this was no cure, it was just colored sand...

She snapped back to reality as she heard a sinister mocking laughter. The sorcerer demon entered the room, evidently pleased with his little lie.

Raven raised her hood, and slowly got up, this time Beast Boy dared not keep her down. The shackle around her ankle shattered, and the metal bars where tossed open like mere curtains. Random rocks and bits of wall were exploding all around them.

"Really, think about it, why would we make a cure?" Said the demon, "Even you, heh, you're not cured, you'll be twice as worse than you were when I found you in just a few hours."

She looked up at him with rage filled eyes, she had told herself that she would not lose control again, but a promise to herself was the only kind she was ever willing to break.

"Besides, I though you wanted to kill him." Added the smiling demon.

"How the hell do you know about that?" She shouted, _'damn it! That came out wrong...'_ Though she was referring to the conversation she had had just moments ago, she almost just openly admitted that he was telling the truth in Beast Boy's point of view...

That was it, an extra pair of red eyes appeared, Raven grew considerably in size and height, the transformation was now complete.

The sorcerer demon showed a satisfied smile, as Beast Boy watched helplessly in horror. Raven sprinted toward the demon but was almost immediately stopped. Five red circles binded her, it looked almost the same as when she had become the portal for Trigon, except the symbols were different.

"What..?" Said Raven with a deep voice. She couldn't move at all.

Beast Boy got up and ran to Raven but was pushed back by the sorcerer demon's energy, he hit the wall hard and fell to the ground.

The demon started chanting very quickly in an unknown language, a round white light started to emerge in between Raven and the demon, pretty soon, everyone was completely blinded and finally, a huge power pushed them all back, including the sorcerer demon.

Raven fell down to the ground, and reverted back to her normal self. She weakly sat up, trying to see, what the hell had happened?

"Finally, hmmm father could have brought me with him, no, he had to go off and get killed by, oh yes, where is the bastard?"

"Over there Master Reiden." Fearfully said the sorcerer demon as he pointed in Raven's direction.

The dust cleared as he walked over to Raven, he took off his red cloak and threw it beside her. She could finally see, and when she did, she froze. He knelled right in front of her, while she was desperately trying to hide her fear.

"Well, Half-breed, I suppose I owe you a favor." He said smiling, as his four red eyes glowed.

Raven kind of realized, that the voice that had plagued her these past days kept saying 'bastard', but usually, one of the guys was around, so she assumed, the insult was meant for them. "Who are you?" She asked, hiding her fear quite well.

"You should know," once again, that voice, that voice had said that, but she assumed it was... because it was herself (that she should know who it was, because it was herself), wearing a red cloak, four red eyes... if it wasn't her... "You've been a great help, see, I needed a link to connect me to this world, so I thank you, dear sister."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And voila! Chapter 6.

So, this chapter took a little longer, cause well, yeah, my damn life :), there's also the fact that I lost a whole page when my computer froze... and I had to go by memory to recreate that lost page... and I didn't like the result... cause well, it wasn't original anymore... I was trying to copy something that I had forgotten... (Weird O.o)

So, Once again, please review, if anything is not clear, something you want to know, theories that you have, sometimes they give me ideas, and they are what makes me update!

So, more precisely, what did you think of the battle scenes? (Often when I read stories, I have a hard time following fighting scenes, please tell me if that's the case here, I'll do my best to fix it :) )

What did you think of my little fluff moment:) ?

Happy New Year to everyone, may it be filled with (insert what you want here).

-CHristina


	7. Chap 7: Sorry

Hello! please don't forget about me and my story :) Heh, forgive me for my lack of updates (I like them to be weekly, buuut...) I've been having like 3 million exams and projects and orals and... well it just never ends... -.- anyhoo, it's finally OVER! (damn I hated January this year!)

**pimpofthetitans:** _Hmm, I always like to get predictions, I find it amusing, when people are close to the reality or very far from the truth, as for you, well read on :). Thanks, and I'll do my best to keep it up._

_May your dreams come true, and your enemies suffer horrible deaths for your wonderful fourth review!_

**Rotten Core:** _Awww, just just made me grin like mad :D, thanks a bunch!_

_By the way, thank you for your second review!_

**White Witch:** _Thanks, glad it cleared up some things. I'll update as soon as possible!  
May your dreams come true, and your enemies suffer horrible deaths for your wonderful fourth review!_

**warprince2000: **_Thankies :), glad I got you hooked, I'll update as soon as I can!_

_A thousand blessings for the giving of the third review. _

Disclaimer: I do not now, NOR HAVE I EVER, owned the Teen Titans! (audience gasp)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 7:** Sorry

_'Sister...'_ Raven almost hit herself, why had she so hastily jumped to conclusions? Just because he put on a red cloak, and had two pairs of red eyes? But, he also met her in that desert-like land... the one Trigon often summoned her to when he had tried to break free, before her 'destiny' was to be fulfilled. She scolded herself for having been so blind!

"You know, sister" He chuckled as he was saying that, "I am a demon of my word." He said as he smiled evilly.

_'Shit!'_ She thought to herself, _'please... not that... don't... remember that...'_

She the saw his gaze go over her head. A sadistic smile soon appeared on his face once he found his target, Beast Boy.

He got up, and cast a yellow barrier over Raven, holding her down so that she wouldn't get in the way.

"You thought that I'd have forgotten?" He paused, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't even struggle, being completely immobilized, "Aww, I'm hurt." He said in a mocking voice.

He slowly walked over to Beast Boy, who stood up to face him, but immediately got shot down by a beam of yellow energy coming from Reiden's eyes. He wasn't one for quick deaths, and was rather disappointed that Beast Boy couldn't even put up a fight. Then, he wondered how much this mortal could withstand. He Gathered a ball of yellow energy in his hand, pulled it back and right as he came to shoot, he was interrupted.

"Wait! I... I do remember," Shouted Raven, "You..." After a slight hesitation, she continued with a much more confident tone, "you said that you were a demon of your word, well, do you remember..." Sadness filled Raven's eyes as she bit the bottom of her lip, "the last part of our conversation?" She finally spat out.

The powerful demon stopped for a moment, he was relieved that this was not some pathetic beg for mercy, he would have none of that in his blood line. He smiled, "Yes I do, you want the honors?" He said, immediately releasing her from his grasp.

Raven got up, she looked down.

"And here I thought that you were, er.. 'nothing like me'" He laughed.

"I'm not, just... better it be me, than _you_." She said giving him a deep look of despise.

He was still laughing, "Sure sure, but trust me, once it's over, well, I need not describe it, just yesterday, you have felt it, tough the act was not completed, it will be much better this time."

He walked passed her hand gave her a tap on the shoulder, as to say, 'go for it, he's all yours'.

Raven hesitated for a moment, but not long enough for Reiden to complain about it, she slowly started to walk towards Beast Boy. Her face was completely emotionless, still, she made no eye contact with her green friend.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. Trust me, I wish there was some other way." She said, trying to control her trembling voice, and failing at that. _'... Believe me...'_

He let out an uncomfortable chuckle, "Uhh, Rae... What are... you talking about?" He said, innocently, or rather, in denial at what he knew she meant.

Then, using her good arm, her hand surrounded by black energy, she tied the Changeling's hands behind his back.

"Rae N-" But Beast Boy's word were cut as Raven placed her hand, still encased with a dark aura, around his neck, lifting him off the ground.

Panic struck Beast Boy as he desperately tried to free himself, but all his efforts were futile. Reiden was quite disappointed, he would have preferred his long and painful methods by far, he pondered for a moment at why he had actually let Raven have that kill.

_'Raven, no please! Not you! Read my mind, please, NOT YOU! I don't care how he does it! Don't! Damn it read my mind!' _Thought Beast Boy as his vision blurred because of forming tears.

He thought about morphing, but every time he started a transformation, he felt the effects of the poison weaken him even more.

"Well Talum, what do you think, isn't this boring?" Asked Reiden as he turned to his servant to receive an answer.

_'Now!'_ Thought Raven as she pushed both herself and Beast Boy into the wall, right after having created a portal behind the struggling changeling. In a second, the moment when Reiden had slightly let his attention slip, Raven had made her escape.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't have enough power to teleport anywhere far, actually, they were just behind Reiden, outside the dungeon. Now, only a brick wall and metal door (which was open anyway) separated the two from certain death.

The ground then started to shake, Raven, who was still chocking Beast Boy, whispered: "Try not to make too much noise, he's right behind us."

Beast Boy painfully nodded, _'make no noise, easy for you to say!'_ he thought.

Finally, she released him. He struggled to take moderate breaths, fighting almost as hard as he had to try and free himself just a few seconds ago. His throat was swelled up, he needed to cough and most of all, he needed much more air than he was taking in.

"Talum, why have you not put up a magical barrier?" Asked Reiden in a deep penetrating voice. At this, Raven and Beast Boy froze, they were stricken with fear, if they were to get caught... that was it!

"W-w-well, m-master-r, I thought, I, I thought you would kill her... I-" Answered the trembling servant.

"Are you saying that this is my fault, Talum?" Said Reiden, still speaking slowly.

"No! Oh of course not... I... I have three teleportation potions ready master, I can go capture them if y-" Replied Talum who was cut off by a deep growl.

At that moment Raven began to scout the room she was now in, the only chance she had was... there! She soon spotted the potions, three green ones caught her eye, a heterogeneous liquid in them, some of it's phases moving inside the bottle, in a circular motion around the edges.

"I'll get them now. They're jus-" Talum paused as he came out of the dungeon room and saw the two 'escaped' prisoners. "Master! They're here!" Shouted Talum as he stood in the door frame.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Quickly, Raven summoned a wall of dark energy all around the room. Her only good arm straight up in front of her, "Beast Boy, get those three potions, the green ones, fast!" she shouted.

-_You're going to regret that, sister.-_ Said Reiden, once again speaking in Raven's mind, with a whispering voice, though it sounded calm, that was only only on the surface.

He brought his fist back and struck the barrier, pushing it. Huge electric sparks were flying all around his fist. Raven had no choice, seeing that she could not contain her brother with only one, she lifted her left arm, only from her elbow down, since her shoulder could barely support her broken limb, and soon, her left hand was also encased with a black aura. An incredible throbbing pain emerged from her arm, though she was not physically touching the barrier, she was still technically 'pushing' it back, against her brother, which forced her whole arm to contract, sending constant waves of agonizing pain.

He looked at her and smiled, -_Two can play at that game._- He 'said' as he brought back his other fist and punched the barrier, that immediately shattered sending Raven and Beast Boy flying back.

Beast Boy had held on to the three bottles with a death grip, even when he and Raven violently hit the stone wall behind them.

On impact, there was an intense wave of pain, then Raven started to feel light-headed, and a strange numbness soon took over. _'Uhh... not the time for this'_ she thought as she motioned to Beast Boy to throw a potion over. He quickly nodded and obeyed. It took all of Raven's concentration just to catch it, with one hand of course.

She didn't have much time to analyze it, seeing her bother getting closer. Luckily for her, she knew how this type of potion worked, the point was to be as specific as possible. She threw it in between herself and Beast Boy. A green swirling portal opened and slowly started to pull them in. _'Right' _She thought to herself_ 'The Milky Way, The Solar System... Earth, Ameri... ca...,'_ she could stay awake no longer, just before passing out,_ 'the titan to...wer'_ she thought, with a sigh, she closed her eyes, content with what she had done, at least, it would be safer there.

A calm looking demon watched his bastard sister and her weak comrade sink into the portal that was destined to him. Though looks could not deceive his long time servant. This one knew very well that his master would seek revenge, and he also acknowledged the fact that he was now the only living creature around, surely he would be paying the price.

"Talum" spoke the demon, "It seems that your usefulness is not at en end." He said as he walked past him, looking in the dungeon room where he had recently been deceived.

The sorcerer backed up, never turning his back to the powerful demon he served. Hoping, wishing, praying (funny, seeing as he was a demon) that he had enough ingredients left to make another portal potion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy shot up clutching his stomach. Even though his eyes were closed, his nose soon told him that he was not at home. Finally, his wound, that not-even-a-fucking-paper-cut wound, stopped burning like hell! _'How could such a small scratch hurt so damn much?'_ Thought a frustrated Beast Boy.

As the pain faded, so did Beast Boy's absent mind, suddenly, everything came flashing back. The strange demons, the prison cell, the poison coursing threw his veins and... Raven! It's only when he looked around him, searching for her, that he noticed where he was.

He was in a icy forest, where only the conifers could accumulate snow, because the other trees had lost their leaves. It was probably because of the burning sensation he had just experienced that he had not noticed the fact that he was surrounded by snow, and freezing! He got up quickly, his black and purple outfit was far from being made for this kind of weather. He was now soaking wet, in a below 0 degrees Celsius temperature.

Now that he was up, the moonlight uncovered a blue and black figure to his left. She was laying in the snow, (it was not over her, but all around her). Beast Boy ran over, the snow was about knee high, and right now, he really wished that he had better shoes... (or at least, ones without holes!) He bent down and lifted Raven from the snow, placing one arm under her knees, and one under her neck. _'Damn, she's cold...'_ Thought Beast Boy, though his suit was not much, at least his legs were covered.

He wondered where he should go, looking behind him, There was a huge water tower. In big bold letters spray painted on, you could read "The Titan Tower." Beast Boy looked at it for a moment, could this just be a coincidence, that they would just appear before 'a' titan tower? (Not theirs, unfortunately.)

Suddenly, he felt something moving. For a moment, he thought that Raven was waking up, but it was something in her cloak... In quite an uncomfortable position, he tried to get a hold of whatever was moving, but with no place to put her down, he had no hands left, he finally decided to let go of her legs, gently, right after having put her arm around his neck and his arm across her back, resting under her other arm. Then with his free hand, he found the vibrating object, and after searching for brief moment through Raven's cloak, Beast Boy found the source, her communicator!

He watched the little screen, but only white and black static came up. "Guys are you there?" He asked while holding down a button. He put the communicator close to his ear. Though the distorted static, he could have sworn... "Cyborg! Is that you, answer man!"

Still, all he heard was static... He started to think, it was vibrating, was it responding to a call? Noticing his surroundings, he was, well he wasn't in Jump city for sure, there was never this much snow anywhere around there. What could he do? Not that he had anywhere to go, but was he supposed to wait for the others, or start searching for... what? A shelter? The he looked up at the water tower, a grin soon appeared on his face.

True, he knew close to nothing about anything surrounding tech., but, _'If I go higher, I'll get a better reception.'_ Fine, his plan was now in motion, he would climb the tower, and if he got nothing up there, then he would look for a cave or something.

Ah, but all good plan must have a fault, and his grin soon faded when he realized that he had Raven to carry, and that he could not transform. There was snow everywhere, so he couldn't put her down either...

He looked at her for a moment, she was shivering worse than when he had first picked her up. With every slow breath she took, a white-fog-like air stayed suspended for a few moments. He grabbed one of her hands, it was ice cold! Her lips were bluish and she seemed paler than usual.

With a new look of determination in his eyes, Beast Boy stuffed the communicator in Raven's hidden cloak pocket. Then he threw her over his shoulder (gently), now he could hold her legs in front, so that she wouldn't tilt over. He was ready to face the tower. He was, luckily, close to the ladder. Well, lucky was a pretty strong word for his current situation... After a few steps (which were still in knee high snow) he made it.

He placed his hand on a bar, even through his glove he could feel the cold metal. He used his other arm to hold Raven. He paused, more determined than ever, he took in a deep breath, lifted his leg, and finally, pushed up! But of course, since nothing was going well today, things were not about to change. Once he let go of the bar, his glove stayed stuck to it. As he tried to free his hand, he only succeeded ripping part of his glove off. Beast Boy sighed, deciding to abandon his glove in this much needed time. Unfortunately, as if things wern't going bad enough, when he pulled his hand out, he lost his only support, and having Raven's extra weight pulling him back, he fell back, on top of Raven.

He was stunned for only an instant, part of him wished he would have gotten pushed off her, and that same part just wanted to hear an angry Raven shouting at him for being such an idiot, a big part of him. He quickly rolled over and dusted her off, her hair was now full of snow, and so was her cloak.

_'Damn it! It's already freezing out here but that's not enough, nooo! I have to go drop her in the snow!'_ He then put her back in the same position as before, this time, he would make it to the top!

So, promising himself to keep her safe, without staling, he started to climb the metal ladder. As he hurried up (literally), his hand didn't have time to freeze-stick on the bars. About half way to the top, the wind started to pick up, and Beast boy thought of all the flaws in his plan. If that pain came back, he wouldn't be able to hold two people up on this ladder, speaking of which, is this ladder even solid enough for two people? He felt like his hand was burning from the cold metal bars and wondered if he would even have the strength to do this trip twice!

His worries soon faded as he reached the top. Sighing, he grabbed the railing and pulled himself up. _'Figures this place would also be filled with snow...'_ though Beast Boy, who had hoped for a place to sit or something. He kicked off a bunch of snow and let Raven fall back into his arms. Grabbing the communicator, he tried it again. "Hey you overgrown tin can, ANSWER!" He shouted. The distorted static started taking shape. He could soon see the silhouette of a head and shoulders!

"SHH...-en SHH...-kay? SHHH SHH... -oy."

While trying to decipher the message he was receiving, he was also running around the tower, trying to get the best reception, which was a hassle with his teammate in his arms.

Ten minutes passed, Beast Boy had seen the futility of moving around, he was now putting all of his energy into listening and trying to give clear messages, like 'help fast'. He was convinced that Starfire was now trying to talk. It was now the only advantage his super hearing had. The static was so strong that he really couldn't understand a thing.

He was really starting to get worried about Raven, she was shaking much more than before, and he himself was too cold to heat her up.

" SHHHH.. Ra..en"

Beast Boy held his breath, that one he heard. Was the static clearing? Hearing nothing else, he tried to reply.

"Are you there guys?"

In an instant, the static cleared, and a perfect image, minus the fog on the screen, appeared. Cyborg's image was now crystal clear. Never had Beast Boy imagined that he would be so happy to see that face!

"Cyborg!"

"Beast Boy, we're on our way" Said Cyborg, "Umm, why do you have Raven's communicator?" He asked, though his tone wouldn't let anyone know, and he had managed to make his question as indirectly as possible, he was very worried for both of his teammates, and Raven was very sick when he last saw her.

Truth was, they all felt worried and guilty in their own way. Robin as the leader who failed two of his teammates, or 40 percent of the team, half of his friends (he over thought this a lot.) Cyborg, who seen Raven's condition from a medical point of view, but who couldn't do anything on time. Starfire, well, she was almost in denial at what had happened, needless to say she had never faced anything like this, and she obviously couldn't handle it.

"Well she's umm... she's unconscious and well, lets just say that she's not dressed for this kind of weather." Answered Beast Boy showing the snow all around.

"Ok, we're there in two minutes flat." Said Cyborg as he focused his attention back to... the sky.

The sensors had managed to pick up a weak signal, luckily for them, it was Raven's communicator. Because she and Cyborg often spent time in the garage, Raven was currently helping Cyborg test his new enhancers, since she could teleport, calculating distances was easy.

As Beast Boy waited, never had two minutes seemed so long. He started to have worried thoughts. How long could she last in this weather, what if this is her last minute and that two is just too much?

Then, his ears perked up. He could hear it in the distance, the hovercraft! Because of the wind, he didn't know from where it would arrive, but he knew that it was coming, and that it was close.

He looked down at a shaking Raven, eyes tightly shut, face twitching, she looked nothing of her usual calm self. The fact was, that when she was conscious, she could concentrate, and control herself in these situations, but now, unconscious, she could not resist.

Beast Boy, still having his same worried thoughts, _'What if this is her last second? Or now? Or what if we get her home, and it doesn't help? ...'_, scouted the sky for the ship.

Finally, he could see them in the distance, and ten seconds later, they were hovering right next to the water tower.

It was the five bubble-glass ship, the one they usually used for space, but this time, it's speed was necessary.

Cyborg pressed a button, and the left bubble-glass lifted, allowing Beast Boy to jump in, and he did. Still holding Raven, he quickly shut the window, and turned up the heat.

"Friend Beast Boy! Are you well? How is friend Raven? Where have you been? What has happened? How did you end up in the Canada?" Asked an anxious Starfire.

"Please, just hurry, we need to get to the-" Beast Boy was cut off as his stomach started to burn up. He turned off his microphone and let out a small cry of pain, it was getting much worse. The three other titans, who had just been relieved to have found their friends, seemed to sink back into worry.

The burning eventually faded. Beast Boy's vision became distorted and he felt very dizzy, then he too passed out, still holding Raven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Beast Boy opened his eyes, he felt incredibly exhausted. He was in the sickbay and he was wondering for how long he had been out. He looked at the clock, it read 3:42.

The city street lamps provided the only light source, with the exception of a few places that were also still lit. The sky was clear but it was a moonless night.

The groggy changeling slowly sat up. He first noticed the sound of three sleeping titans in front of him. Then, he felt something on his arm, it was a needle, attached to a plastic tube, connecting him to an empty bag. He ripped it out, thinking it was now useless, and slowly got out of bed. He almost fell to his knees as a wave of weakness soon swept over him. He struggled to stay up, and felt like, if he just closed his eyes for a second, he would instantly fall asleep.

He sighed as he felt his strength return. Then took the time to look all around him. He could faintly hear hear breathing in a closed room, a special part of the infirmary. They hardly ever used it though...

He opened the door and a huge heat wave hit him. Looking in, he saw a small room, pretty much the size of his bedroom, with a single bed. He moved in, he could see a bit better in there because it was lit by various machines, and right away knew that it had to be Raven in the bed.

He walked over and grabbed a chair, he set in right next to her and sat down. The bed was not at all how he would have expected it to be. It was all in disorder, a big clump of sheets at the foot of the bed, and others on the floor. As for her, she had one hand clutching the sheets over her chest, the other close to her side, there was bandages all around it.

He grabbed her hand with both of his, still ice cold. _'How could she still be so cold? It's like a hundred degrees in here!'_ He looked at her face, once again, she did not look peaceful, not the 'in control' Raven he was used to. Her hair was all tangled up, probably because of the snow, and again, her face was not calm, it was obviously very troubled.

Even through everything that had happened, she had stayed cool. He didn't do anything... but that, was not the only thing he felt bad about. "Sorry" He whispered as he lowered his head.

"For what?"

At that Beast Boy almost jumped back in surprise.

He stared at the 'sleeping' figure to see that Raven was fully awake, her violet eyes staring at him.

"Rae, you're awake!" He said, in a low but enthusiastic tone.

"No, I'm not" She replied in her usual monotone.

He never thought he's be so happy to hear her subtly insult him. He smiled.

"So...?" She asked.

_'Damn, what do I say...'_ "Heh, don't worry about that... just rest okay?" He replied.

"I'm really not tired anymore so-" She said, trying to sit up.

"Shhh," He whispered, "I can't just let you leave without Cy's ok!" as he pushed her back, gently, he was so gentle with her nowadays, _'Arg, he must really think I'm weak'_ She angrily thought to herself.

"Hmpf, I'm fine." She replied.

"Riiiiight, that's why you're in the special room, and that's why you're still ice cold." He responded, with a skeptical look on his face.

"Whatever" She answered, turning her head. _'Still cold?' _She though _'Crap it feels like I'm on fire, how can I be cold right now?'_

As she was thinking a blanket covered her whole body, stopping at her neck of course.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"You need to warm up ok?" He answered, "Now, sleep." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm a big girl ya know, I don't need you to just sit there." She said, now, more angry than annoyed. She hated weakness, specially her own. For him to just stay there, she must have really looked weak, and that, disgusted her.

"Then, consider this for me." He said, as he moved a stray strand of hair out of her face. She opened her mouth, but his last action caught her completely off guard, "I... I didn't do much, I didn't protect myself, or you. If it wasn't for the others, well, we'd have died out there in the snow. And... I... I believed you." He looked at her with such intensity, though it was dark, she was sure she saw his eyes water up. "I believed that you were gonna kill me. Heh, I'm really stupid." He smiled, very sadly. She wanted to respond but th place a finger on her mouth, "I know, it was an act and I can't lie, so you needed me to believe you... but I should have known."

"So... Just please, let me stay here now, so I can watch over you. Just at least, do one thing right." He smiled, sadly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alright, I'm ending it there. So there's seven. Honestly, not my favorite, I'm not that pleased with it, but meh, what do you think? Review people, reviews!

Ok, next, I haven't decided if I'm going to do another 'Beast Boy's point of view flashback', or if I'll just make the story progress from here. I'll be obeying the review this time, so, what do the people want? tell me :).

Personal note: Got my license! yup yup I'm on the road now :D.

Next update should take less time, till next time, cya!

-CHristina


	8. Chap 8: Trust

Ok, once again that was long... sorry! School killed me again, meh, OK whatever...

Anyhow, I'm sorry for the long update... I'm evil:(

**warprince2000:** _Thanks again._

_May your dreams come true and your enemies suffer horrible deaths for your wonderful fourth review!_

**White Witch:** _Yeah, they did get out quite fast, but here's how I saw it, Raven is already sick, and I do not think that Reiden would waste time (he wanted to kill Beast Boy right away.) So, they only had a good chance if they escaped sooner. (Don't know if I'll be mentioning this in the story, which is why I answered here.) I also had considered a little part about the other Titans in this chapter, but yeah, I'll just embellish it a bit more._

_By thy fifth review, I now pronounce thee, God of reviewing!_

**Inuyashaandme:** _Thanks for the reviews :), I'll do my best to update when I can._

_By the way, thank you for your 2nd review_

**gregthezombie:** _Haha, well, I had thought of explaining it when Raven tried to heal herself and failed, but was able to heal other. Lets just say, that this poison targets white blood cells, much like aids if you will, but, the difference with this, is that it also holds a disease in itself (whereas aids don't directly kill you, they just weaken you to the point where you can die from a common cold.) Phew... all that to say that it's not really a DNA thing. But please, try to find mistakes :), I'll correct or explain what I can. As for Beast Boy, well, he has while blood cells just like the rest of us (minus the fact that he doesn't really exist O.o)._

_By thy fifth review, I now pronounce thee, God of reviewing!_

**The Ubermann:**_ Thanks a bunch :), glad you like the story._

_By the way, thank you for your 2nd review_

**Eltron:** _Well thank you, I'll keep it up._

Disclaimer: plot >mine, drivers license >mine, Teen Titans >not mine.

Okay, hoping I get out something better than last time, here I go:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 8:** Trust

Raven stared at her green friend in shock. She really hadn't thought about it that way. She was really just thinking about getting out of there alive. Not that she had much time to think about the incident, truth was she didn't feel betrayed, probably since she didn't believe anyone fully trusted her anyway. So she just didn't expect it.

She was now thinking about herself. She herself didn't fully trust anyone. No, it wasn't that she 'didn't trust' it was just, that she knew. Because of her empathy, she could always tell... everything. Trust was supposed to be a blind faith in something and the closest she came to that was clear knowledge.

She looked over to her teammate, his head was down, truly he must have felt bad about this... right? But it was so ridiculous... He... he must have been lying. He had to be. Raven was convinced that this was nothing more than an act. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then, she looked straight in Beast Boy's eyes. She needed to know.

_'Damn it...'_ She thought. It was like this every time, and she hated it. For someone like her, a person who hides all of her emotions, thoughts are sacred. They are personal, they cannot be controlled, they are pure. When she would decide to pry into her friends minds, she always felt like this was a major violation of their rights and a great lack of respect in itself... and she owed them much more than that.

Finally, as she always does, she decided to take a peek. Though her peeks, always turned into a full search of the person's current state of mind. She started to stare intensely into Beast Boy's eyes, the easiest way to someones mind, but only found herself getting lost in his dark green globes. After a few moments, Beast Boy lifted his gaze to see that Raven was staring right at him. He looked so sad... but, she couldn't _feel_ any sadness, or anything else for that matter.

_'My... powers... SHIT!'_ Thought Raven.

Going blind would have been easier to deal with! Her empathy was like a sixth sense, a very developed, very used, very needed sixth sense.

She then noticed that Beast Boy was still staring at her, he looked so... hurt. _'Fuck, I have to say something' _she thought to herself, still unable to speak, _'What am I scared of a conversation!'_ She thought, throwing in her pride, to push her.

"Beast Boy." She said, _'There, that's a start...'_ She thought, _'Damn, this shouldn't be so hard...'_ She knew he felt bad... or she thought she knew... well... he looked sad... In any case, she needed to say something... just to make him feel better...

As for him, he was starting to wonder what this long pause meant. Knowing her, she would say something meaningful... Heh, something he probably wouldn't understand... It wouldn't be the first time he'd be stuck nodding his way threw a conversation.

Finally, she spoke up: "You're an idiot."

Beast Boy opened his mouth, but no sound came out... She had caught him completely off guard.

"This... umm situation, has absolutely nothing to do with you, you were dragged into this because of me, if anyone here should be apologizing, it should be me." She continued, all matter-of-fact.

This time he reacted, "But this isn't _your_ fault at all!" he said.

"Right, just like you. You have nothing to blame yourself for." She replied.

He sighed, the two situations were not the same... and he still felt bad for what he had done.

This is one of those moments when Raven really needed to know what the other person was thinking. "Just, forget about it alright?" She said, monotonously.

He smiled and gave her a somewhat sympathetic look. He didn't look convinced. "Yeah, sure, just, go to sleep now." He said.

Raven sighed, "I told you, I'm fine." She said in an annoyed way. She tried to sit up again, but, again, Beast Boy held her down.

"And I told you, I can't just let ya go." He answered.

"Pff, What about _you_, shouldn't _you_ be in bed?" She Asked.

"Actually, I feel fine!" He replied.

"Well," She paused for an instant, almost grinning, she continued, "So do I."

_'Damn it_ thought Beast Boy, nobody wants to be a hypocrite.

Seeing her chance, she calmly sat up. She winced for a moment as she had, instinctively, put some of her weight on her left arm. As she turned and got up, she pretty much acknowledged her condition. It seemed much better than she would have imagined. Of course her left arm hurt, but so did her right leg, and her back. Still not to the extent she would have assumed. She guessed her back injury was from when she had crashed into the wall, but she couldn't seem to place her right leg...

Snapping back to reality, she noticed her three sleeping friends sleeping in the other room.

"Should we wake them?" Asked Beast Boy.

Pondering the conversation she would have to endure anyway, having to explain that her half brother was now running around, she sighed "Guess so." She answered. _'This is going to have to be done sooner or later anyway.'_ she thought.

Beast Boy grinned, getting closer to a sleeping Cyborg, he started making really weird throat noises. Finally, he leveled his face with Cyborg's and let out a huge belch. Raven rolled her eyes and Cyborg slowly woke up with a look of disgust mixed with anger on his face.

"Grass staaaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!" Shouted Cyborg as he opened his eyes and slowly got up. His eye slightly twitching, he continued: "And who exactly said that you could get up..." he then noticed Raven standing behind him "AND YOU!" he yelled.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and since when do I need permission to get out of bed?" She said flatly.

Awaken by the noise, Starfire opened her eyes and let out a small squeal before shouting: "Friend Raven, friend Beast Boy, you are up and undamaged!"

Both Cyborg, and Robin, who had just woken up, bounced in front of the overexcited Tamaranian fearing the consequences of one of her hugs. Starfire was disappointed, but understood that her friends were... fragile.

Both Beast Boy and Raven sighed, thankful to have been spared, this time...

"So, can we go to the main room?" Asked Robin.

"Well, they not even supposed to be up! So, yeah, we're good to go." Answered Cyborg sarcastically.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously and Raven sighed as they all headed towards the main room, Starfire flying ahead still very exited. She made it first to the living room and soon felt a deep anxiety. Because, for a brief moment she was alone alone in the huge room. She was reminded of what it was like to have two friends M.I.A., a term she would have rather have never learned.

**Flashback.**

The communicator was ringing as Starfire passed over the same beach for the umpteenth time. She didn't need to open it to know who it was. Just a few moments ago, Robin and Cyborg had left in the T-car, Starfire had said she would return by herself, but couldn't help going over the same place, over and over, hoping to find a clue, or something that was missed.

Finally, she opened her communicator and right away saw Robin. He sighed, "Starfire, please come back to the tower. You wont find anything there."

She nodded and closed the device. Taking one last glimpse at her surroundings, she slowly headed back to the tower.

On the other end, Robin sighed. Knowing that flying to the tower is much faster than driving, he had been very worried when they had arrived before Starfire.

After having told her to return home, Robin fell back into the couch. Looking around him, just to be safe, he saw no one. He then removed his mask, just to wipe the sweat that had formed underneath, something he _never_ did. His quite brilliant mind searched, time and time again, for something to do. But unfortunately, this was not a Slade-like issue, where clues were purposely left behind. This was a Raven-like thing, where everything was mysterious and... magical... literally.

This was the kind of moment when Robin, the only power-less member of the Teen Titans, would really look down on himself.

Finding some other person his age able to match him is probably impossible, that is, of course, not counting all of the "super" people. Mutant, half-demon, robot-man, alien... not to mention all of the others. He had managed to become strong enough, skilled enough to compete with these beings, but he could never hope to be the best. He would never lift as much as Cyborg or Starfire, and he would never fly, or shape-shift, or control inanimate matter. So he created many weapons, but still, he was very limited in his potential.

Seldom were the villains who could not be harmed by any of Robin's gadgets. Hell even Trigon had been hurt by the combined efforts of the four Titans. Which was another thing that bothered him, demons were not untouchable. Though after 'the end of the world', Raven had explained that her father was very weak from his journey, but still he was supposed to be the most powerful demon ever right? So shouldn't he have roughly compared to those two they had just fought? No scratch that, it was not a fight at all, yet another disturbing element, was the the demon, only separated the Titans from Raven, but was doing his best to not harm them. Why?

Oh, right, and then that other one showed up and... saved Raven? WHY!

As the rest of the battle played in his head, the same feelings kept manifesting; confusion, anger, guilt. Followed by the seemingly inevitable feeling of helplessness...

It was just then that Starfire came in. She nervously scanned the room, not saying a word. Cyborg soon followed, Robin looked at him, but he shook his head, crushing all hopes that his missing teammates had been detected by the Tower's advancedsensors.

Robin took a look at his team, or at least, what was left of it. Starfire looked... weird, even for her, all twitchy, and nervous. When this young alien girl, who was never normal (which was far from being a bad thing), looked weird, it was very depressing. As for Cyborg, he looked exhausted and he now kind of reminded him of Raven, since his face was emotionless. Of course, Robin knew that this was just a facade...

Come to think of it, he too was very tired, and he doubted Starfire was at full strength. So, he decided that it was important to remain in good shape.

"Alright guys, lets umm, order some pizza." Said Robin.

"Not hungry." Replied Cyborg.

At that statement, even Starfire came out of her trance-like state. Robin looked at his friend in shock. Cyborg was never not hungry. Snapping himself back into reality, "We need to be ready, so we need our strength." said Robin, who never in his wildest dreams would have though he would see the day where he would have to _order_ Cyborg to eat.

He grunted in response, "Fine, just get a meat-lovers." He said in defeat as he came to leave the room...

"Oh, and we must not forget a vegetarian pizza!" Said Starfire.

Cyborg couldn't believe it! For once he wouldn't have to have a damn tofu vs meat debate (though, he kind of missed it right now), and Starfire suddenly started loving veggie-pizzas. "Not you too!" Said Cyborg, this time with a bit more... life in his voice.

Starfire looked at him with great confusion spread across her face. "Not for me, for friend Beast Boy of course." She said with an almost scary innocence. Yes Starfire was naive, but she was not stupid. And that statement made both boys very uneasy.

For a moment, Robin wondered if she was simply implying that they would find their friends for sure... but something in his gut told him otherwise. Cyborg, who pretty much had the same thoughts as Robin, decided not to push his friend. "Yeah, of course Star..." He said.

Robin looked down, what was he doing? His whole team seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper in depression, in it's many forms. Cyborg seemed to be hiding his feelings, Starfire was saying weird... frightening things, himself felt like a complete failure.

"Call me when it gets here..." Said Cyborg dryly as he exited the main room, leaving his remaining teammates behind.

Actually, the half-robot-man _was_ hungry. He hated himself for still being hungry, at a time like this, and wanted to punish himself by not eating, but seems he couldn't really afford to do that. He sighed, as if starving himself would accomplish anything!

He made his way to the garage. As the door slid open, he contemplated the sights before him. The T-car, in perfect shape, the R-cycle, in perfect shape and their plane/submarine/space ship, ... in perfect shape. _'Damn it...'_ thought Cyborg as he started tightening bolts every here and there.

This was the job he hated doing. He remembered, when he had finished 'his baby', he had to waste about an hour checking to see if all the bolts were tightly screwed in. It was like torture! He just couldn't wait to see if it worked, to test it out, to show his friends, to see them in awe at _his_ creation. But before that, he had to look up and down, left and right, in and out for loose screws... That had to be the most boring task ever! And why? Just because he hadn't done it well the first time. He was so exited about making this car, he didn't always carefully screw everything in, and he would pay the price.

This time was different though. Why was he doing this? To be sure that everything was fit to drive, or fly, or navigate, so it would be ready for action. But once again, this task was not enjoyable... not for the same reasons as before though. This time, it was because, there was not enough discomfort in what he was doing... Yes, he was once again punishing himself. But he couldn't help but feeling like... like he should be exhausted from running around the city or... or what? He knew he couldn't do anything more.

Though he had tried... tried to help Raven. He hadwitnessed her weird behavior, he saw her wound, and he was the only one who had examined her from a medical point of view, which was very bad.

At the exception of Robin, none of the Titans had normal physiologies, which made treating them nearly impossible for normal doctors. Fortunately, Raven could heal herself and her fellow Titans, plus, Cyborg had taken it upon himself to have all of their normal stats stored in his memory banks.

Still, that hadn't helped him much as whatever disease plagued Raven, was destroying her antibody's (mostly her white blood cells) and poisoning her at the same time. The only thing he had ever seen resemble this was aids. Except this was worse, though he couldn't tell the long term effects, he knew that her system was rapidly deteriorating.

Cyborg squeezed his human eye shut, fighting back tears. He had lost more than two teammates, he lost two... siblings. After all the time the Titans had spent together, he truly felt like the older brother of the bunch.

Beast Boy was like his best bud, his goofy friend, one he now thought... he took for granted. And Raven, was probably the person he could most relate to. She too was half-human, and she understood best how he felt about his car. She actually helped build it pretty well.

He kept his eye shut, but it made no difference, because his mechanical red eye could still see. If he covered it, his infra-red sensors would kick in. A great defense mechanism... that didn't change anything in battle.

Suddenly, in a rush of madness, Cyborg lifted his arm and a clenched fist came down bashing in the hood of the T-car!

As he opened his watery eye, he looked down apathetically at his baby.

His arm beeped, he lifted it and saw Robin's face appear on the screen.

"Pizza's here." He said flatly.

"Coming." Replied Cyborg.

He turned his back to his beloved vehicle and slowly walked away. He sighed, taking one last look at the damage he had just caused. It looked like a boulder had fallen on _her_.

As he walked away, he looked down with the same emotionless expression. _'She'd better help me fix this up.'_ He thought. True, he might have felt like the group's big bro, but more than any of the others, he felt like Raven was a little sister to him.

He entered the elevator and headed to the main room.

As the doors opened, he right away heard shouting.

"No Starfire!" Yelled Robin, looking very worried, while Starfire looked shocked. Robin never yelled at her. Only in his Slade obsessed periods was he ever rude to her... but still, he almost never yelled.

"Star..." He said calmly, "you know as well as I that they're..."

"They are what?" Asked Starfire normally, as if she truly didn't know.

"Well, you know..." He said, but her face did not change, she looked at him eager for an answer. "M.I.A.." He said, knowing he would have to explain what the term meant, but hoping she would not ask-

"Please friend Robin, what is the meaning of this 'M.I.A.'?" She asked, of course.

"It's umm, Missing In Action." He replied.

The young girl smiled awkwardly. Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder.

"They just wont be joining us for diner... OK?" Calmly said Cyborg, giving Robin a look that told him to play along. The state Starfire was currently in was very dangerous. It would be like a sleepwalker. You should never wake a sleepwalker... and in this case, Cyborg was feering a mental breakdown.

"Uhh yeah..." Added Robin, who didn't like this one bit.

The meal was eaten in complete silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire sat alone on the roof feeling very sick. She had forcefully eaten two slices of pizza, but wondered if she could keep them down. Even more, she was shaking badly and fighting back tears.

_'They are... alright...? YES! They are...'_ Thought the Tamaranian... once again.

These were the same thoughts she had been having all night.

She then heard a squeaking sound behind her. She turned around, and for the first time in her life, was disappointed to see Robin.

And he didn't miss her reaction.

He slowly walked over and sat next to her. She looked away.

He put his arm on her shoulder, "They'll be fine." He said in a convincing tone.

Starfire buried her head in Robin's shoulder. "But friend Raven was, not well. And we were all unable to defeat the strong foes, and..." she said in a broken voice. Tears were now streaming down freely, though she tried her best to control them.

"No, they're together, and they both can handle themselves. They're strong Star, don't underestimate them." He said before she could continue.

After those words, they both sat together silently. Starfire soon regained control and stopped weeping, but she stayed on Robin.

One could wonder how long they stayed that way, or rather, how long they would have. Unanswered questions, since Robin's communicator rang as Cyborg franticly shouted that he had just located Raven's signal and something about Canada.

In a single bounce, the two Titans raced to the hovercraft.

Without doing their signature 'vehicle check' (that would have been incomplete anyway) they immediately raced off, full of hope that they would find their lost friends.

**End Flashback.**

The worry almost instantly dissipated in the young girl as the team, the _whole_ team, was finally complete in the huge room.

Both Raven and Beast Boy sat down right away. That went noticed by everyone.

"Told ya you two should have stayed in bed." Said Cyborg sighing. As he and the other two Titans also sat down.

"How long have we been out?" Asked Raven, hiding her fatigue perfectly.

"Don't know, Cyborg took care of you both for about 3 hours... Then we went to sleep. So I couldn't say for certain." Said Robin.

"Not long enough." Mumbled Cyborg.

"Damn, why's my hand all numb?" Asked Beast Boy while shaking his hand in the air.

"Cause, your supposed to be in bed!" Shouted Cyborg. He sighed again, and continued "The effects of the medicine is very strong, I'm surprised you both made it here."

"Medicine? But, that demon said that there was no cure." Said Raven.

Cyborg leaned back, smiling.

"Oh but it is friend Cyborg who has made this cure." Happily responded Starfire.

"And as if it wasn't enough, Beast Boy had to get himself sick too! So of course I had to make more." And the mechanical Titan went on about all of the complications involved with the creation of this cure, but everybody kind of tuned out. "So, your powers should come back soon."

"Good." Said Raven, pretending she had paid attention to his whole speech.

"So, sorry to be the downer here, but what happened?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy took a glance at Raven who seemed to be unaffected by the question. As for him, he felt very uncomfortable and awkward. He looked down, hoping that she would answer. And she did.

"Well, the demon that took us, was actually working for, apparently, my half-brother." She said, trying to hide her discomfort at the matter. Strangely she found it more difficult than it should have been, _'probably the drugs...'_ she thought before continuing. "All I know is that he is most likely a pure demon and that he was also trapped in another plane. Like Trigon, it seems he needed me to get here."

A thousand questions poured into the Boy Wonder's mind, still he wanted to go about this gently. "So, do you know why there were other demons trying to kill you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She answered, "But, I do have one theory, since my father had once controlled all of the demon planes, I supposed that some of them feared my brother, so they wanted to cut him off."

"Makes sense, ok, so now all we have to do is stop the servant from getting to Raven. Cyborg, I want you to extend the defense perimeter, Starfire I-"

"Robin!" Shouted Raven, she shouldn't have yelled for nothing, it was a slip, but at least is stopped him. "He's already out..." She said in a more controlled voice.

"Oh, sorry Raven, just assumed, since you where here..." He said.

"Well, actually, he just needed something connecting him to this world. I didn't actually have to... become a portal." She stated, not really wanted to embellish any more.

"Okay, so then, I'm afraid we'll have to cut our little reunion short. So, Titans Go... to sleep." Said the leader, noting the disappointment in Starfire's face.

Everyone complied and went off to their respective rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------

Raven's eyes shot open in surprise, but only a blink later, they were back to their emotionless self. When you keep all of your feelings inside, they have to come out somewhere, and they usually (or almost always) came out at night.

So nightmares were very common. She was actually quite surprised that they were relatively small for what she had just experienced. She assumed the drugs were to blame for this... or rather, to thank.

She closed her eyes trying not to remember the events that had taken place. She glanced at her clock, it was 8:25 AM. _'Might as well take advantage of the effects of the medicine while they last.'_ She thought.

She turned around on her side but instantly backed away as she was seized with immense pain. _'... ow'_ she thought.

It seemed only logical since her powers were off, that she wouldn't have healed her arm. The drugs had numbed the pain before.

So, she was now faced with the tough decision, to get up... or not to get up? She probably needed the rest, and the remaining effects would help her fall asleep, but getting up later would probably be more painful than right now.

She closed her eyes. _'Fine, I'll just get up'_ She winced as he raised her upper body into a siting position. Damn, this was just frustrating, she would have to hope that there would be no emergencies today. _'I probably just jinxed it.'_ She thought to herself.

She grabbed one of her blue cloaks from her closet, tied it and headed out. She walked down the hall and when she arrived in front of the door that leads to the main room she heard talking.

"I'm sure that is how I've seen her do it." Said a voice, it was Beast Boy's.

"Okay, what did you do?" Asked another voice, Cyborg this time.

"What?" Said Beast Boy defensively.

"Common, you must have done something to be sucking up this much." Continued Cyborg.

"Just tell me how it is..." Said Beast Boy.

There was a small pause then "Eww! That's almost as bad as your tofu crap!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Then it must be good" Said Beast Boy, after another pause, "It's uhh... this can't be what it's supposed to taste like..." he added in disgust.

At that Raven finally came in. She was greeted by the two boys as she made her way towards the kitchen, where they were currently at.

"Hey Rae..." Started Beast Boy.

"It's Raven." She interrupted.

"Right... Raven, anyhow, so, do you want some of your favorite tea?" Asked the young changeling, the kettle proudly in hand.

"You, made tea?" She asked in a sarcastic monotone, if that's possible.

"Yeah, it's great, just ask Cy." Replied Beast Boy.

She turned her head in his direction.

"Yeah, best I ever had..." He said, _'...only one I ever had.'_ he thought finishing his sentence as he smiled awkwardly.

Before she knew it, Beast Boy had taken out a cup and was already done pouring the hot beverage. He slowly pushed it in her direction, as he had almost filled it up to the edge.

"Gee Beast Boy, I think there's still room for another drop." She said flatly.

He chuckled nervously as she picked up the cup and took a small sip. Without a word, she headed back to the door, and exited the room.

"Oh yeah, you did something." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy ignored his metal friend's comment, as a proud grin drew it's way across his face.

Cyborg cocked an eyebrow. "She didn't like it ya know."

"No... she loved it." He said while Cyborg gave him a skeptical look, "She would have gladly told me if it was bad right?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven decided to head towards the roof to see if her powers were back and hopefully meditate a bit. She took another sip of tea, _'How the hell did he pull this off?'_ She wondered. First off, he had someone remembered the one time she mentioned that this particular kind of tea was her favorite. Then, there was the fact that this one was not from a tea bag, it was made with tea leaves, thus difficult to get the exact water/tea leaf measurements just right. And, of course, she knew that no one else in the Tower drank tea, unless they had their own hidden stash. (She would have been aware if some of hers had gone missing.)

_'Beginners luck'_ She thought to herself.

When she pushed open the door that lead to the roof, two sitting figured turned around and simultaneously distanced themselves from each other.

"Friend Raven! How wonderful to see you!" Said an exited Starfire.

"Yeah it's good to see you Raven." Said Robin, slightly nervous.

"Hey guys." She said simply, glad that to have her cup in hand, which at the moment was preventing a certain Tamaranian from squeezing her to death in one of her hugs.

"Well, we should probably go get some breakfast." Said Robin who was trying to get rid of his awkward feeling, "Did you eat?"

"Not hungry, maybe later." Answered Raven.

Robin nodded and Starfire forced a smile, she would have loved a meal with a complete table. They both left the empath by herself.

She sighed, sitting down, she crossed her legs and tried to levitate, but to no avail. So, she got up and walked to the edge of the Tower and sat on the edge, her legs resting on the outside wall of the "T" shaped building.

As she looked down at the waves crashing on the rocks, she took another sip. She sighed again, well if she couldn't meditate, she could at least relax.

"Hey Rae."

Or not...

"I told you Beast Boy, that's not my name." She said not even turning around.

He noticed the cup, half full (of course being the optimist that he is) and smiled. "Admit it Rae, best tea you ever had."

She rolled her eyes. "In one ear and out the other." She whispered to herself, as she started to give up hope of ever hearing her green friend call her by her real name.

He came up next to her and sat down. "Ya know it would be funny if we fell." He said, still smirking.

"Oh really, how so?" She asked, showing both annoyance and interest in what he had said.

"Ah, I can see it now, the newspapers would have a ball with this; 'Two of Jump City's superheros have tragically died, from the Teen Titans, we will remember them for the many battles they have fought, the countless villains they have faced, the innumerable innocents they have saved... umm we were told that they... fell from the roof of their home...' " He said laughing.

True, there was some irony in what he had said, but that must have been the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Still, it almost made her smile, a satisfaction she was bent on not giving him.

They both sat silently for a few minutes, Raven was surprised that Beast Boy could not talk for that long. He was actually re-thinking the past events._ 'I'll do a better job next time.'_ he thought to himself.

He was of course the one to finally break the silence. "You know, Star would really want us all to eat breakfast together." He said.

She stayed silent for a moment, "Yeah, guess so." she replied.

They both got up and headed back to the main room. As they ate, Robin tried to get more information and Starfire of course added mustard to everything. Beast Boy and Cyborg had their usual food 'debate' (if you can call an 'is too'/'is not' war a debate.) Finally, Raven only spoke to answer her leader's questions.

All was right in the Titans Tower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, there it is. Damn, I lost some stuff I wrote (again!) (TWICE!) cause the power went off... and my comp froze... (Oh right, you don't care...) I'm telling ya people, save all the time!

Well, this chapter was originally longer, but well, I didn't like the way it turned out. So just be glad that about half of the next chapter is already done! So have high hopes that my next update will be faster (I hope!)

As for this chapter, it's supposed to be relaxing, so things don't move too fast.

Little personal note: Canada owned in Turino! 3rd place for the most medals and 5th place by the gold medal classifications. Woot!

Okay, anything your wondering about, anything... you don't like... or ya do...

Come on people! You know how this works, Review! (Hey, this kind of rimes :) )

-CHristina


	9. Chap 9: Powers

Ok, that's it, I'm evil for life. I'm sooooory (yeah... broken record thing.) Here is where I give you my half-baked excuse: school + new job + hockey (which has ended too soon for the Habs...) + allergies and cold... (at the same time) no updates (umm and throw a little laziness in there).

So, small chapter but... better than nothing I guess...

**Agent of the Divine One**: _Thanks for the review. And, well, you'll just have to keep reading :)._

**Warprince2000**: _Thanks for the review._

**Lightanddarklove**: _Well, a great review! So I'll go through it part by part. Firstly, thanks for reminding me of the Titans East... my bad... Secondly, nit-pick the hell out of my story (hope I don't regret that one) "T-ship"! I was looking for the name (so ty D ). Next, I gotta say that at some point when I was writing the story, I did feel that it reminded me of Inu-Yasha and Sessoumaru (sp?) but I can't really say that I was inspired by it, the whole basis of the idea that was stuck in my head was the 'pure' brother thing._

_Now, I checked out your site (I found it on deviant art, dunno if that's what you meant) but umm, I read a little warning that it was about season five. Being that I live up here in Canada, I didn't see season 5 yet. But I can promise you that reading your story will be the first thing I do! (Hope that's okay...)_

_So thanks again for the review, but really, you exaggerate :)._

**White Witch**: _I gotta tell you that I'm glad I followed your advice, yeah breathing for a chapter, that's always good! Thanks._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 9:** Powers

The rest of the day had been uneventful. All the Titans were currently in the common room. Starfire had insisted on making a movie day. That way, the five teens could spend a relax full day together and for once, they would each have the time to watch a movie that they had picked.

Beast Boy's movie was first, because he was so impatient. It was a typical action movie. Then Cyborg, with a sci-fi, followed by a romantic comedy, Starfire's pick. Robin chose an old kung-fu movie and finally Raven had chosen a psychological thriller. She preferred to go last as her other teammates all fought for first place, and she wanted something to change her mind, something to make her think... about _anything_ else.

Her powers weren't back yet, her... _brother_ (how she hated that word) would surely be seeking revenge, and the thought of the Titan alarm going off plagued her all day. Actually, it might have been a good thing, not having powers... The way these events were unfolding, the whole tower would probably blow up!

The movie did little to distract her. Finally, she could only hope that her powers would return slowly, giving her the chance to meditate, something she was in desperate need of. But, _what if _they did all come back in one shot? Then the emotional overload could put her friends in danger...

Raven sighed, _'Geez, again with the 'what if's.'_ she thought to herself. As she returned her gaze toward the movie she had picked, it made absolutely no sense to her. It was either one of those movies where you only understand what's happening at the very end of the movie, or one that you won't understand unless you paid close attention to the beginning.

She looked out the window. The still, unmoving city seemed to be a better distraction than the movie. She went back to thinking about a plan. It would be safer if she was in an isolated area when her powers would return.

_'But if I do leave, the others will want to follow... and I can't really go far without flying. If I could fly I'd be able to sneak out easily... then again if I could fly I wouldn't be in this mess!'_ She thought to herself. Just then, she noticed that her movie had ended and that the others were all looking at her.

"Never saw it coming, great ending." She said, risking setting them all off if the ending had been rather predictable.

"Uhh yeah, really makes you think hun..." Replied Cyborg who seemed to be as lost as her. "So anyhow it's, 6:30 now so, who's turn is it to make supper?" He asked.

"Oh, I shall prepare a joyous meal for the-" Started Starfire.

"Umm, hey Star, you made lunch, so, let me take care of it." Said Robin with an awkward smile.

"Oh, of course friend Robin." Said Starfire, not noticing that everyone kind of sighed knowing that their food would at least be... edible.

Beast Boy then started to stir around. Making an odd face, he tried to reach something is his back, but to no avail. He then went over to the wall, and started scratching his back on it.

"Phew, damn. Uhh Cy, when are my powers going to return?" Asked Beast Boy.

Almost simultaneously, they all recalled that Beast Boy often turns into a dog when he has to scratch his back.

As for Raven, she was quite pleased that Beast Boy would ask that question. Now she would get an answer without seeming worried.

"I have no idea, it could be a day or a week." Replied Cyborg.

Raven flinched, a week? A whole week without being able to meditate? Now she knew that she really needed to get away from the tower.

"All I know is that you should get yours before Raven, cause you needed less, much less medication." Said Cyborg.

"Great, so if there's an attack, we're two Titans short?" Asked Raven.

"We'll be teaming up with the Titans East. They recovered right away, well, they weren't that badly hurt anyway." Said Robin. "And luckily for us, crime has gone down a lot in Steel City." He added.

Raven nodded. "Well, I'll be in my room, call me when it's ready." She said as she left the main room.

Beast Boy stared at her until she left with a confused look on his face. He then turned and went to play against Cyborg on the game-station. Something... something weird had just happened, maybe it was his imagination, he'd have to ask Raven about it later.

---------------------------------------------------------------

While in her room, Raven was narrowing down the options and had almost already conceived a plan. The first thing to do was to leave the tower, at night and head for the outskirts of town. She would disable the communicator, while still keeping it on her. Luckily for her, she was working with Cyborg to test out the distances they can reach. So, she knew a bit about how they worked, and how to turn one off completely.

She would eat diner normally, have a much needed herbal tea and just sneak out at night. The problem? Well if she got caught while leaving the tower. The trick would be to have a strategy for each Titan. Starfire would be the easiest to fool, followed by Beast Boy, then Cyborg and of course Robin. She jotted down the best ways to convince all of them of some reason she would have for leaving the Tower, though she was hoping she wouldn't have to lie... Ideally, she would get out of the city before they noticed.

But there was another problem. She didn't want them to be worrying needlessly. Leaving a note might seem suspicious. Maybe it would be ideal if she bumped into Starfire...

Then, there was the matter of how to get to out of town.

_'I can't really go unnoticed if I call a cab, and if I-'_ She thought before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

As she usually does, she didn't answer, and quickly enough, the person outside identified himself.

"Hey Raven, diner should be ready in five, umm can I ask you something?" Asked Beast Boy

She opened the door and kind of saw Beast Boy looking all around.

"Yes?" She asked flatly.

"Well" He started, "With Alec's fear of weapons, I thought it was... well kind of obvious that he was an ex-soldier... did I get that wrong?" He asked.

Raven stared blankly at him, _'What the hell is he... Oh crap! The movie... No way... HE paid attention?'_ "Well, it's predictability is what made it... unpredictable." Said Raven in her usual tone.

Beast Boy smiled, not his usual proud grin, a smile she could not really describe. He looked straight in he eyes and said in a calm, serious, yet playful and caring voice: "You're lying."

As he spoke the words with a compassionate look in his eyes, Raven's heard skipped a beat and she had that awkward feeling in her stomach. Her instincts told her to quickly spit out some smart remark, about how she was not lying or something like that. But something else told her that it would be futile to try... cause he would know.

A couple of very long seconds had passed, so it was too late to deny the fact that it was a lie, and still he kept his eyes locked on hers. She didn't know why but she suddenly really wanted to get away. Or at least, look away... but she couldn't

"I guess you have a lot on your mind..." He said as he finally looked away, she opened her mouth to say something but she was once again paralyzed as his piercing look came back upon her. "Listen Rae, I know that normally, I'd be the last person you'd talk to... but since I happened to be there.." he hesitated "_yesterday_... well, I hope you know that I'm here for you." He said with a sigh.

Though he was looking straight at her, with his forest green eyes, she... _knew_ that he was sad as he said that. She also knew that he was right, but she had never realized it. She would consider Robin because they had a history, she would consider Cyborg just as she would consider an older brother and Starfire was much wiser than she let on, and she was a girl so they could relate on some things.

"You guys coming?" Yelled Cyborg from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Replied Beast Boy who also wanted an excuse to look away. This whole time he thought that his heartbeats could be heard from a mile away, and still her expression hadn't changed. It had all happened so fast, and he knew he had blurted out something stupid but now was she angry or... well he couldn't tell. The only thing he knew, was that he had caught her off guard.

"Well, we better go before Cyborg gets rid of my tofu" He said as he ran off.

While from her point of view it had felt like hours had passed, Beast Boy thought it all happened in a second. The only thing that was common, was that they both equally felt like idiots.

_'I didn't even give her a moment to respond...'_

_'I just stood there like a statue and didn't say a word...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

At the diner table they had acted normally, both toward themselves as toward the others, but they did not make eye contact.

As she turned and rested her head on the pillow, Raven was thinking about her past and why, as Beast Boy said, she would confide in him last. She had switched body with Starfire, so that was a plus for her. She had spent some time with Cyborg in the garage, a point for him. Finally, she had a very strong bond with Robin, a kind of pure friendship that could survive anything. But what of Beast Boy?

They had many moments over the years, he was there for her after... _Malchior_. She cringed at the thought. After that... _event_, he had unmistakably made a comparison with his own _Terra_ experience, another thought she disliked. Then there was the fact that he protected her, even when only his most primal instincts were controlling him, when he had become that... _Beast_. He had also been in her head, where they actually learned that they really were friends.

She was starting to come to an unfortunate conclusion, she was too... uncomfortable to talk to Beast Boy. She didn't like it when people actually got close to her, she didn't let it happen often and she had been betrayed. But in truth, talking to Beast Boy about his Beast problem, could lead to talking about Raven's anger problem. Talking to him about Terra might lead to Malchior. All subjects she preferred to avoid, meditate on, or just repress.

"_You're lying"_ played back in her thoughts along with that sweet look on his face. Raven literally shook her head. She needed some fresh air... (though meditation would have been better.) So she got out of her bed. Earlier, she hadn't even bothered taking her cloak off, she knew that she wouldn't be falling asleep.

As she headed to the roof, she noticed that it was late at night, since there was no activity in the Tower. _'They must all be sleeping'_ she thought as her plan suddenly came back to her. _'Damn it! How could I forget!'_ she asked herself. She still continued up the stairs.

She reached the final door and still hadn't made up her mind, should she leave? She kind of felt like it would be betraying Beast B... _'The Titans, I would be betraying the Titans'_. Finally, she pushed open the door.

As she took a step outside, the unmistakable feeling that someone was close to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

ACHOO!

As Beast Boy came to wipe his nose, he noticed that he didn't have one. From a crab, he morphed back to his human self and smiled. _'Great, powers are back! A bit rusty but... whatever.'_ He thought.

His smile did not fade though, now he had a reason to go talk to Raven. He desperately wanted to make up for his horrible conversation.

He exited his room and almost floated to Raven's door. He raised his hand to knock, but suddenly stopped. Should he really risk waking up Raven in the middle of the night just for this?

...No

This could wait until tomorrow morning. He sighed, but as he came to leave, he felt a tingling feeling ins his nose. He tried "a..." to keep "A..." it in "CHOO!" he sneezed as he banged his head on Raven's door and finally morphed into a cat.

He slowly returned to his human form and awaited the pounding footsteps of a pissed-off Raven. But they never came.

Finally, he heard a door swish open, but it came from the end of the hall. "Beast Boy...? Is everything okay?" Asked a groggy Robin.

Two other Titans exited their room.

"Heh, powers are back" said Beast Boy.

"Good" said Cyborg as he walked up to his green friend while checking his arm. "From this I can probably estimate when Raven will get hers."

"Umm where is Raven?" Asked Starfire.

All the Titans turned towards the door.

"Raven?" Called Cyborg.

When he received no answer he typed in a code on the panel that's next to the door. It opened revealing an empty room. "Her communicator is still in here..." said the mechanical teen.

Immediately switching to 'leader mode' he yelled "Search the Tower". And with that, the four Titans spread out, calling out for their friend, while opening every door in their way.

Beast Boy morphed into a hound dog, trying to find a scent. Unfortunately there were too many odors (of Raven where she had walked around during the day.) So, he flipped his communicator on, "I'll check the basement" he said.

"Already there B" Replied Cyborg.

"Look outside the Tower" Said Robin.

"Gotcha" And with that, Beast Boy headed to the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where. Are. They?" He asked, accentuating each word.

He released his grip on her throat just enough so that she could speak. She started coughing badly but finally was able to speak.

"Does master know that you're out so late?" She replied, causing the pressure on her neck to return.

As the servant, Talum, got close to her ear, he threateningly whispered: "Where are the other potions?"

This time he squeezed longer and harder. He was holding Raven with her back to the wall, he had one hand to her neck, and the other holding her left arm (yeah, the one that still hurt.)

Again after his release, there were rough coughs and desperate gasps for air. And, unbeknownst to them both, a pair of sensitive green ears heard these sounds.

With a piercing shriek, a green hawk flew up and landed on the edge of the roof. Turning back into his normal form, Beast Boy assumed a clichéd stance, facing the enemy.

Raven was wondering whether to sigh in relief or frustration, didn't he know what 'the element of surprise' was? At that moment, she expected him to say some immature joke, stupid pun, and then grin like a cocky idiot, but as he opened his mouth, only a low, feral, growl escaped his lips, which sent a shiver through Raven's whole body.

As the demonstarted to get nervous, he released Raven's arm, reached into his robe, took a small vile out, and quickly drank the yellow liquid it contained. Though he kind of felt this was useless, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Thankfully for him, he was in a hostage possession situation.

"Okay, now this is how it's gonna-" He started.

But in one swift effortless motion, Beast Boy leaped into the air, and transformed into none other than, the Beast. Before jumping out of the way, the sorcerer brutally smashed Raven into the wall. She fell to the ground, not moving.

Now it was Raven on the ground, 'Beast' Boy right next to her, and Talum farther away. Both of the standing enemies froze.

"Oh shit..." Whispered the sorcerer as Beast Boy stood frozen, looking at Raven's unmoving body. The changeling slowly turned his head toward the assailant with a look that could kill.

He once again charged the demon, but the potion had vastly increased his speed. In one moment, he was behind Beast Boy, next to Raven again.

As he got ready to pounce, "Do you want her to live?" Asked the demon in a panic. Beast Boy suddenly seemed less eager to attack.

"Maybe you can beat me" He said as Robin's voice on Beast Boy's communicatorasked for a report."Maybe the four of you could beat me, but you certainly can't do it in a minute, and she needs help right now." He paused, and unfortunately, Beast Boy agreed with him, the Beast's appearance was thus cut short.

"So just tell me where the potions are... now!" Demanded the sorcerer as he hoovered over Raven's body.

"I... forgot all about them, they... must be where we landed..." Awnsered Beast Boy.

The servant got both nervous and frustrated, "Well... where were you!..." He asked.

After a short moment, he replied "Titan water tower... in Canada..." though he put down his head in shame, he had no idea if he had taken the right decision, but he just wanted to get Raven to the medical bay.

With that, Talum disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Beast Boy lost no time, he scooped up Raven and rushed to the medical bay. Still, as he did, he could not help but wonder if this is what Raven would have wanted him to do...

He had grabbed his communicator on the way, and he quickly alerted the others._ 'If only she had her powers, she could heal herself'_ he thought.

As soon as he reached the infirmary, he noticed, that she was not breathing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, well there it is. Umm, I think I will start thinking of ending this here story, because I can't seem to update at a reasonable speed anymore. I predict about three more chapters... but no promises.

(Again sorry for the wait.)

-CHristina


	10. Chap 10: The land of weakness

Awww I love you guys! Okay, now I've talked about a "red barren desert like land" in this story, well this chapter is where we learn what it really is!

**Night2day**: _Thanks, Your review was the first one I got, and it really made me feel better an encouraged me to continue cause I really felt like I was writing crap for the last chapters._

**Lightanddarklove**: _Heh, well as I said, find the faults! I wasn't kidding, I don't want any loose ends. There's like two episodes left for me to watch, then I'll be gladly checking out your story. So, when you post it on, tell me (send me a message.) In the mean time, thanks for the review._

**Teentitansraven2**: _Haha, aww, well thanks, this update will be faster than the others, but still, I know, I'm too slow..._

**Malaya21**: _Thanks a bunch._

I realized that I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter... a true tragedy, so now, sue me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 10**: The land of weakness

"Would you get him out of here!" yelled Cyborg, not talking his eyes off the monitors.

"But I- She was..." Defended Beast Boy, but a hand on shoulder silently cut him off. "I won't make a noise..." pleaded the worried changeling.

"Come on Beast Boy, let Cy work, she'll be fine." Said Robin who came up in front of him.

Beast Boy looked back at Starfire, who was doing her best to try and be optimist. He bowed his head, and his ears followed in the movement.

The three Titans reluctantly left their mechanical friend take care of Raven. The only thing they knew was that her heart was not beating regularly, and that she had some kind of concussion. They all had the impression that Cyborg was leaving something out, but they didn't push it.

They of course headed to the common room. Robin sat next to Starfire, he uneasily tried to comfort her. He was not good in these situations. As for Beast Boy, he sat on the edge of the sofa, where Raven usually sits when she would be reading one of her books.

He suddenly got a very bad feeling in his gut. What if he never saw her reading one of her books here again? What if she was never there to shoot down one of his jokes, or to glare at him or... or...

His thoughts trailed off as his eye lids suddenly seemed very heavy. His mind went almost completely blank, only one thing remained right before he fell asleep, _'what would I do, if I couldn't spend my days trying to make her smile?'_.

------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy woke up, to find Starfire sitting alone, perfectly straight, both arms extended, hands resting on her knees, head down and fists clutched tightly.

"Unhh" Muttered the still groggy Titan. "What, Star? Where's Robin? Why did you guys let me sleep? How's Raven?" He asked in a panic.

Starfire slowly turned her head towards her green friend, she spoke slowly, so that she wouldn't choke up. "Friend Robin, ha gone to, h-help Cyborg. He also, wished, for you, to get, some rest."

Seeing the distress in her voice, he talked calmer with his next question, though inside he felt like he was going to explode. "So, Cy needed Robin's help?"

The alien simply nodded.

There was silence for a few very long minutes, but eventually, Beast boy said: "How could I fall asleep at a time like this!"

"It was not your fault." Said Starfire, with a bit more ease, "Friend Cyborg explained to us that the.. The... the treatment he provided for both you and... Raven, it drains all of your energy..." She added, this time, her voice filled with sadness. And then Beast Boy understood.Raven was weakened like him, _'All I know is that you should get yours before Raven, cause you needed less, much less medication.'_ all came back to his mind, Cyborgs words...

Another 45 minutes went by before Cyborg and Robin came back. Both Beast Boy and Starfire quickly stood.

It didn't take much time for Cyborg to speak, "She's stable, for now. There were many complications, details I just won't explain, but right now, she needs rest."

There was more, and it was obvious. Because, since they entered the room, neither Titan had looked Beast Boy or Starfire in the eye. And this created yet another awkward silence... that Beast Boy finally broke.

"Say it already! What's wrong!" He shouted.

Since Cyborg obviously was unable to answer, it was Robin who spoke up: "Because of the damage she sustained, the medication and... other factors, well..." He hesitated, but finally, just spat it out, "If she can't heal herself, she will probably... not... make it."

Starfire's knees gave in and she collapsed on the floor, Cyborg and Robin both went up to her. As for Beast Boy, he started heading for the infirmary.

"Don't wake her up BB, she _needs_ rest!" Yelled Cyborg.

But the changeling did not answer. He just walked down the hall.

His heart was racing as he stood in front of the door. He slowly pushed it open and there she was. Lying on the bed, face up, she was hooked up to about half a dozen machines. There was a light cast around her left arm, and some transparent liquid plugged into her other arm. But the worst part of all, was that she was, awake!

He came in slowly, whichwas when she noticed him. "Hey Beast Boy." She said, in a voice that almost perfectly masked all the pain she was in.

"Hey, there, Rae" Beast Boy whispered as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

As for her, she just went back to starring at the ceiling. Beast Boy had no idea what he could do, or say. This was the strongest person he knew, without a doubt. But now, her life was in danger, and it just didn't feel real.

"You need to go to sleep, okay Rae?" Said Beast Boy, eyes filled with tears. It pained him to see her like this, and it pained her to see him so sad...

"I... I'm actually not that tired..."she said in what seemed to be very well hidden despair. "I'm fine, really..."

"Right... but still, you'll feel better if you get some rest..." Said Beast Boy as he placed his hand on hers.

_'No, you'll feel better...'_ she thought to herself before letting out a sigh of defeat. "I guess you're right." She said with a smile.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He said with a bit more conviction.

"Oh, yeah... right" She said, as if in disbelief. Finally, she closed her eyes and right away fell asleep.

_'So, why don't I feel any better?'_ He thought to himself._ 'She smiled, but, it looked more as if she was giving up... She fell asleep instantly, so why was she resisting it? Damn, Raven, what's wrong?'_ He asked himself.

Then he yawned, and let go of her hand to rub his eyes, that once again, seemed heavy. _'No! I slept enough already!'_ He thought as he straightened up and once again put his hand over Raven's. Which was when he noticed.

_'What the...'_ Her hand felt cold. Not very, but still, just a bit colder than what it was a few moments ago.

It took all of his mental power to calmly get up and walk out the door. The second it closed behind him, he raced to the common room. Upon his arrival, everybody looked up nervously.

"Anything wrong?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah! Raven she felt colder! That's bad right, why would she get colder?" He yelled.

"Actually BB, it's a good sign. She had a high fever, I thought it would take days to go down. Guess I underestimated the girl." He explained with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm still monitoring her from here."

As the others sighed in relief, Beast Boy couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He decided to go back to see Raven.

As he entered her room again, he felt a little bit better. She looked the same as before. He sat down on the same chair as before and carefully examined her face. She looked pretty much as she always did. But she didn't look like he wanted her too. _'She should look more... peaceful. Damn it Raven, what's going on in that head of yours...'_

That's when he thought of it! _'No... no I... I couldn't do that... She'd kill me if I did that on purpose... Cy said it was normal for her to... to get colder.'_ He thought as he placed his hand back on hers. Again it seemed a little colder than before but on top of that, it was shaking. It was incredibly subtle, but he felt it right away.

He remembered this from in that prison. Her whole body was shaking, but this was how it had started, just a light shaking... Since he hadn't let go of her, he couldn't tell if she had gotten any colder, but this seemed to be the push he needed.

He smiled in determination, _'Fine, I might as well sign my death wish but... I have to do this.'_ He thought. So, he got up, and before he left, he pushed away a stray strand of hair off of Raven's face. Then, filled with determination, he headed towards the empath's room.

As he passed by the others he just said that he was going to sleep. When he got to her room, he turned into a bug, slipped under the door and returned to his usual state. Though he felt a little dizzy, he just shook his head and began his search.

Just like last time, the object he was looking for was right there on the dresser. So, he picked up the meditation mirror and looked straight into it, hoping that like last time, a huge hand would just come grab him. But this time it was different. The mirror's reflective glass started to swirl and a kind of orange and white portal came out, like a tornado,and sucked him in.

And the room was left empty.

------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy awoke to a large booming sound. He tried to get up, but was weighed down by someone. When the ground had stopped shaking, the purple cloaked girl got up, and dusted herself off. Though her hood was raised, he could see that she was exactly identical to Raven.

_'So it worked'_ Thought Beast Boy. Yes, he had entered Raven's mind for the second time. Although, it looked very different. _'I must be in this purple Raven's world, which is why nothing is the same as last time.'_ Instead of a black sky, with a rocky pathway leading to the forbidden door, he was in some kind of orange desert. There was no vegetation, only a few rocks, boulders and mountains, which all matched the area color wise.

So, having this Raven off him, he tried to push himself up, and succeeded but with great difficulty. It felt as if the gravity here was five times stronger than the one on Earth. As he managed to sit up, the purple emotion spoke: "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, but man, is it just me or is the gravity here like 10 times higher than it should be?" He replied.

With a somewhat sad look on her face, the emotion spoke again, "If you want, I can help you walk, because, we shouldn't stay here..."

"N-no I'm fine, but what... what's wrong? What's going on here?" He asked.

"We... we just need to get to the others, common." Answered the purple cloaked emotion.

As they walked, the emotion insisted on helping Beast Boy walk, she also kept a watchful eye on everything around her. She had his arm all the way around her shoulders.

"Really, I'm telling you, I can walk by myself." Said Beast Boy, who was not really used to being this close to Raven, outside of battle that is. Actually, now that he thought of it, Raven was always there for him every time he got hurt in battle. She was always the one to lend him support. _'Even thought... she wasn't really one who liked to be touched...'_

"So, which emotion are you?" He asked, still a little embarrassed that he was being helped like this.

"I've been told that I'm, Kindness..." Answered the emotion.

"Yeah, I can see that" smiled Beast Boy, "So, this is your domain I guess. Odd choice, I would have expected something more like Happy's place."

"I think you have misunderstood the situation, this is not the area associated with Kindness" Answered another emotion, this one wore a yellow cloak and leotard and a pair of glasses.

"Please hurry up and get in here!" Said a nervous-looking brown cloaked one.

Beast Boy shivered for a moment and followed the many Ravens into a hidden cave. Even though he had expected to run into them, this just felt weird. They stopped in around room, which was also the end of the cave, it was dimly lit by a few torches.

They all sat in a circle, there was a hole in between the purple cloaked emotion and the pink one. They waved Beast Boy over, who took a seat. He was glad to finally get to rest his legs, it was quite tiring to walk in this world.

There were six "Ravens" in all. Beast Boy was wondering who was who. "So, I know about these two" he said motioning to the emotions that he was right next to. "Purple is kindness and pink is Happy," Then he noticed the gray cloaked one, "Hey Timid" he smiled, as the shy emotion simply waved back, "But who are the others?"

It was the yellow one who answered, "The brown cloaked emotion to your right is Fear, the orange one to your left is Laziness, and I am known as Wisdom."

"Right, I'll try to remember... so hey, where's Brave?" Innocently asked Beast Boy.

All the emotions looked down. Normally, it would have been in this type of situation that Brave would have to be the one to speak up, in her place this time, it was Wisdom again. "Umm, just follow me."

Beast Boy got up and Wisdom lead him down a small passage way that he had not noticed. At the end was a small room, and on the side was brave, lying down on a pile of loose clothes. She had scratches on her face and a banged up eye. He couldn't see the rest of her body because of her green colored cloak, but he could smell the blood.

He knelled down next to her, and could tell that he had trouble breathing. She was unconscious, which he found odd, since she wasn't like a real person...

"Courage, she of course had to go and fight even though we voted against it... It's like Kindness who immediately rushed out to get you out of harms way." Sighed Wisdom. "I suppose we have no choice but to remain true to ourselves."

"What happened?" He asked while examining the many deep gashes and wounds that covered Brave's Body.

Wisdom hesitated, "There are eight of us in all... The one you met last time, the one that had the form of Trigon, that was Rage. This red cloaked one was always different from the rest of us. She was powered by Trigon. When we eliminated him, she grew much weaker. Until... until we were brought back to this place... In truth, I honestly believed that only Trigon was capable of bringing us here..."

"What is this place anyway." Asked Beast Boy, who was still checking Brave.

Wisdom sighed again, "Well, since you're here, I suppose it's only fair to let you know. This is the place where... this is where..."

"This is where Trigon broke Raven." Said Brave who was now awake, and trying to get up.

"Wha- What? Hey, stay down!" Said Beast Boy.

"Why to you think that Raven willingly gave herself up to Trigon? She was always one to resist. Even when it was... "That day", the end of the world. In the safe room, when Trigon contacted her, he had no need to bring her here, he had already convinced her that this was her destiny. In this place, Rage gains almost all of the power, and we are left with virtually nothing. But now it's different, because Raven is in the state she is in, she doesn't have any powers, she's weakened from the medication and the battle, and... Anyway, the thing about this place, is that we, the emotions, are summoned to it. Which means that if Brave is, well wounded, the real Raven loses some, or a lot, of her courage. In which case she is easier to manipulate, brainwash or just hurt." Explained Wisdom.

Beast Boy was starting to understand. Why had Raven given herself up on that day. Why she had returned to that library, why she had chanted the spell that almost killed her, and that allowed her father to take over the world.

"So, the one who brought her here this time... is her brother right?" Asked Beast Boy as he got up, a determined look in his eye.

"I have every reason to believe that it is Reiden." Answered Wisdom.

Beast Boy started to head out, but was stopped by the one he least expected, Timid. She didn't say anything, just didn't even look at him. It was Kindness who spoke for her, "We also have every reason to believe that, you can die here..."

Wisdom continued, "I don't think that you will be a match against Rage and Reiden, if he is the one behind this. But I do think that it's important for us to note that this is not your battle, and that you should try to leave this place by any means possible. Besides, you're not at full capacity."

"Hey, I'm just fine, it's just this gravity, why is it so high anyway?" He asked.

"Gravity is the result of two bodies attractions, the bigger the body, like Earth, the greater the gravity..." At that point all of the other emotions turned to Wisdom, "Herm, right, sorry I do that sometimes, what I meant to say is that this force you're feeling is more of a pressure than a gravity. You're in Raven's mind, and lets just say, that at this moment, she feels like she's got the weight of the world on her shoulders... in her mind, that feeling kind of, materializes itself."

Beast Boy's fists tightened, "Where's Raven?" He asked, in a very serious tone.

"I'll lead you to her." Said brave who emerged from her little chamber. She was Clutching her stomach and leaning on the wall.

Beast Boy was obviously opposed to this; "Don't be ridiculous, you can't-"

"I'm the only one who knows where they are!" Argued Brave.

Unfortunately, that was the truth. Brave had fought Rage, and lost. Happy was the one who found her, and of course, had already forgotten where it was. So, seeing no other option, Beast Boy turned into a horse, and motioned for Brave to get on. Though she insisted on walking by herself, she was forced by kindness to rely on the changeling for transportation.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Tower, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin had all returned to their respective rooms, unable to sleep. They would each silently sneak into the infirmary to check up on their friend.

At one point, when Starfire was in, a monitor started beeping rapidly, she immediately ran out to warn the others, but Cyborg had already received the message on his arm and was heading that way.

Robin soon followed, awoken by the sound. This time, he had to drag Starfire out, her eyes full of tears, as Cyborg tried to help Raven.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was galloping through the barren desert at about half of his usual speed. He couldn't go too fast, even if Brave insisted, and he needed to reach Raven fast, so half speed was ok.

It didn't take long before he saw a cloud of smoke just up ahead. He also noticed black dots in the air that came crashing down. _'Hmm, I thought Raven didn't have her powers...'_

He stopped not too far away, though he still couldn't see, he was going to make a discreet entrance, and drop Brave off.

"Hey! Why are we stopping here?" Yelled Brave.

"Listen, you've done your part, okay? Now just stay here alright?" Said Beast Boy as gently as possible.

"No way! You're dreaming if you think that I'm just gonna stay here and let you take onold red by yourself!" Argued Brave.

Beast Boy wondered how he should handle this. He started to realize that he couldn't really rationalize with an emotion. Her whole personality was one dimensional. _'Hm... maybe that could work to my advantage.'_

"You know, it's easy to just go out there and play hero..." Said Beast Boy, who seemed to have gotten Brave intrigued, "...but it takes _courage_ to stay behind, for the team."

"For... the team?" She asked.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have to watch both of you, and Raven would feel better if you rested..." He said.

Brave sighed, then smiled a grin almost worthy of Beast Boy's, "Fine, I'll take one for the team."

Beast Boy couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright, so stay right here." He said before transforming into an eagle and taking off in Raven's direction.

It took him only a minute before he was close enough to distinguish two figures, though he couldn't make out their features, it was obvious that the blue one was Raven, and the red one, Rage.

It was as he scouted the battle that he realized that it was not Raven who was using her powers, but Rage. As for Raven, she was on the ground, struggling to get up. Finally, he saw her knees give in and she fell on the ground.

_'Raven!'_ Thought Beast Boy as he forgot all about his tactical plan and rushed to the battle field with a piercing shriek.

He landed between Raven and Rage, who looked just as normal as any of the other emotions with her red cloak.

As he prepared to attack, a sinister laugh was heard.

"Well, well, is this a déjà-vu?" Asked a voice that came from behind the green boy.

Without even looking back, he instinctively threw a punch, but there was nothing there.

"You know, I'd say that you're the one here with the hero complex, not Brave." Spoke the voice, this time to his left. But again, as he turned, there was nothing.

He almost started to panic, he most definitely remembered the voice, but where was he!

Beast Boy was frantically searching, with his eyes, ears, and nose, but the only people he could acknowledge, were Raven, and Rage.

Then, as if a screen had been turned on, Reiden appeared right before Beast Boy, who did not hesitate to, once again, try to punch him out.

Unfortunately, he never hit his target. Actually, he went right through.

"Well, father use to be able to have a physical presence here, but in the state that Raven is in, all I need here is Rage." Laughed Reiden. "So, let's see how you fare, Mr. Hero."

Beast Boy turned away from the image of Raven's brother and faced the red cloaked emotion. He shifted into a tiger, and sprinted toward Rage, who was merely watching him.

Then he pounced into the air and aimed his claw straight for Rage's face. But, before he made contact, Rage simply let herself fall back. At that moment, she was completely under Beast Boy, who was still in mid-air, and that's then she released a powerful kick right to his stomach.

Even as a heavy tiger, Beast Boy went flying and he hit the ground hard. He reverted to his human form. He was on the ground, while one arm was clutching his bruised stomach, the other was trying to support the weight of his body. At best, with this gravity, Beast Boy's speed was cut by half, along with his strength. But it seemed that Rage was twice as fast as Raven normally is.

He looked up to see Rage still unmoving, looking downat him.

"What did you think? That she would just stay put and take the hit." Mocked Reiden. "You're not very smart are you? And I mean, it's not like you make up for it with brute force. You must just be all around weak." Continued the image as he started to laugh right next to Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy growled at this, but it only caused him to cough violently. It was then, that he noticed a kind of metallic taste in his mouth, blood.

"Ha, and you can't even take a punch. I mean, it's embarrassing just to look at you." Laughed the demon.

As Beast Boy struggled to get up, he kept a strong glare on Reiden. Because of this, he failed to see the speeding black boulder that was heading his way. He noticed it at the last moment, but only stumbled back in an attempt to dodge. The rock hit his whole chest, including his stomach.

He yelled out in pain as he was now pinned to the ground, under the multiplied weight of the boulder. Only par of his legs, arms and head were sticking out.

"Hahahaha! This is just too much. Aren't you supposed to be a fighter? No wonder you joined a team, there's no way you could ever make it on your own!" Taunted Reiden.

Beast Boy looked up at him with rage filled eyes, which is when Rage, came up and kicked to sand in his face. He grunted as he shut his eyes tightly. His hands were to far out of reach and he couldn't really do anything in his position.

"Wow, it's not just simple stupidity, it's a complete lack of intelligence. I mean, do I have to be the one to warn you that you're enemy is coming. Do you just not get that I can't be touched here?" Said the demon with fake sympathy.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth as this went on, and it went on.

"Really, I mean, you were having trouble walking, how can you expect to fight. Well, I supose it's not fair for me to expect you to think it through..."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Beast Boy as loud as his lungs would allow. He opened his eyes, that were bloodshot, as tears threatened to fall. He wasn't one to cry, but on top of the dust still in his eyes, this guy really knew how to hit where it hurt.

The demon got up, smiling at the boy's reaction. "Tell me, why did you come here?"

Beast Boy turned his head towards where Raven was lying when he had arrived. But she was no longer there. He frantically searched as much as he could. He finally spotted her, when Rage floated down, lazily holding her by her cloak, probably chocking her at the same time. She was still unconscious.

"Let her go!" Shouted Beast Boy. Now tears were flowing freely, not in his cheeks, but by the side of his head.

"You came here to save this bastard, your 'friend'? But you failed. You can't save her, you can't even move. You too weak and dumb to expect to do anything good. And now, you're just as helpless as her, this powerless, weak, pathetic half-human."

Beast Boy felt a sudden surge of power, with all his strength, he moved his arms and legs upward, as the boulder started to move. But the small speck of hope he had just found was crushed as the boulder, that became encased in black energy, simply pushed down harder on him, causing him to spit out more blood.

"I don't see why you're struggling, when it's obvious that every effort you make will amount to nothing." Concluded the demon, with a pity filled voice.

"M-master reiden?" Said a weak voice.

Behind the demon, was his servant, though this one was now half transparent. "The connection has been made, you may leave her mind,but we still need her alive." He said weakly.

"Excellent, I spent too much time in this halfling's mind, I feel filthy!" He said with disgust, which only angered Beast Boy more, Reiden noticed this and smirked, "As for you, M. Hero, if she wakes up, you can tell her that you saved her, it's probably the most credit you'll ever get for anything. Because, in the end, if you hadn't told Talum where the potions were, I wouldn't be coming to... continue my fathers legacy. In other words, you didn't save this girl, you just delayed her eventual death, along with condemning your whole planet. I'll see you in 72 hours M. Hero. Oh, that's three days by the way, I say this cause, you probably couldn't do the math." He said, laughing.

At that time, both demons disappeared in a flash, and the desert world slowly started to disappear. There was a huge white light, and when it faded, Beast Boy was surrounded by all of the emotions, he no longer had the boulder on him, and he was close to the exit to Ravens mind, also known as, the forbidden door.

Right away, Brave, Wisdom and Happy tackled Rage, who was no longer powered up. The other emotions, following their 'selves', did not fight Rage. (Fear and Timid were too scared, lazyness didn't feel like it and Kindness just couldn't hurt anyone.)

It didn't take long, that Brave proudly tied Rage's hands behind her back.

"We will be taking her to her lair, hopefully, the chains will hold her this time." Said Wisdom.

As the four emotions left, so did Laziness and Fear. So Beast Boy was now onlywith Raven, Kindness and Timid.

"You should head back to the others and warn them, besides, it's not safe in there." Said Kindness with a soft smile.

"I'm not leaving till Raven wakes up." Said Beast Boy with a determined tone.

Kindness simply smiled at him. As for Timid, she was shaking ever so lightly.

Beast Boy sighed, _'Common Rae, wake up...'_ he thought, completely oblivious to Cyborgs fight in the real world to stabilize their friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, just wanted to say that to the best of my knowledge, I've followed the original "eight personalities" that are associated to Raven.

_1) Blue: Original / Normal_  
2) Pink: Raven's Happiness  
3) Gray: Raven's Timid  
4) Green: Raven's Courage  
5) Purple: Raven's Kindness  
6) Brown: Raven's Fear  
7) Yellow: Raven's Wisdom  
8) Orange: Raven's Laziness  
9) Red: Raven's Anger / Rage  
_10) White: Raven's Friendship (Combust to all, but not including her anger)_

Okay I don't know if I'm allowed to do this, but I would like to thank the TT section for the info just above.

Personally, I was pleased with this chapter, but were you? Well, for a limited time, you get to leave a full review for the amazing price of 0$ !

On a final note, OILER TONIGHT FOR THE CUP!

-CHristina


	11. Chap 11: The dawn of battle

... Five words: writing in summer is impossible.

SORRY!

Now I started cegep (college) so... writing wont be easy, but still I shall not abandon this story. I'm lazy, oh so lazyyy...

Being that I'm lazy, ... really sorry, but it would have been like 2 weeks more if I wasn't doing it right now, and well... I'm already abusing, I wont be perosnnaly thanking anyone, but please, I'm starting to think that this story sucks... at least a bit... maybe a lot... I don't know, so please keep me going. that being said, thanks to: Agent of the Divine One, warprince2000, Delathen, Night2day and Malaya21.

As for addicted2danny; ummm sorry?

Disclaimer: ... take... a wild guess and just piss off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 11**: The dawn of battle

Day 1

It had been about an hour and a half since Beast Boy and the Ravens had entered her 'real mind'.

Beast Boy was sitting on the ground. He had placed Raven in a sitting position, with her back up against a big rock. To his right was Kindness, who was constantly trying to cheer Beast Boy up. To his left was Timid, who had not said a word, and was doing her best not to sob too loudly.

"If you want, I'll even try some tofu later!" Said Kindness enthusiastically.

But at this, Beast Boy only gave a weak smile. He was too concerned by Raven and felt unable to keep pretending to be fine.

Then, he could feel Kindness staring at him. He didn't dare look, but he knew, out of the corner of his eye, that she was just looking at him. _'Uh-oh... Did I upset her? ... Can I upset her?'_ He asked himself.

So, finally, he looked straight at her, she stared back. He was unable to read her. She moved in closer to him, and finally, he gave him a hug.

He froze as this feeling, this exact situation, had already happened. He had gotten one hug from Raven in the past. It was after the whole Malchior incident. It was so sincere, and ... kind. No this wasn't the same, this was just one emotion, following her 'self', just like Wisdom had explained. As he thought back on that moment, he remembered it as the most honest Raven had ever been with him. She always cares for people, she just doesn't show it.

Kindness pulled back, leaving Beast Boy feeling oddly... bare. He looked at her as she smiled sweetly. He returned the smile.

After that, he kind of felt like he owed something to the purple cloaked emotion. So he spoke up, "Heh, I wonder if the others had any problems with Rage."

"Hmm, don't worry, I'll go check!" She exclaimed.

Beast Boy raised a hand in protest, but Kindness had already run off. He sighed, _'Damn, I gotta be careful about what I say to these... personalities.'_

Just then, he recalled timid. She looked so sad. Having Kindness right next to him kind of balanced everything out, but now, he couldn't just leave a Raven to be sad... even if it wasn't the real one.

"Hey..." He said softly.

She turned slowly, her hand clutching her gray cloak.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I.. I'm.." She started, looking at anything but him, "I'm sorry that I got you into this, and I'm sorry you got locked up in that prison, and that you got poisoned, and that it made you sick, and you were already not feeling well, and that you had to come here..."

"It's okay." Said Beast Boy who failed to interrupt her her long guilt list.

"... and that you needed treatment, and then because of that you were tired and your powers didn't work, and you had to scratch your back on the wall, and that-" Before she could continue, it was Beast Boy who wrapped his arms around her. Timid blushed as Beast Boy tried to make he feel better. When he slowly let go, the shy emotion just couldn't face him, and so before he could see her face, she teleported away.

_'Maybe... that wasn't the best way to handle Timid...'_ Wondered Beast Boy. As he continued to ponder this question, a soft moan pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked back at Raven, who slowly opened her eyes.

As she rubbed her head, she noticed that she had returned to her mind. The only problem, was a green spot that did not fit the picture.

"Beast Boy?" She asked.

"Umm... Hi..." He said shyly.

"What are you doing here?" She said with a weak voice.

"Well... it's a long story..." He replied, as she continued to stare at him, "that I'm going to sum up for you right now hehe" he continued, rubbing the back of his neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the real world, the moment that Raven had woken up in her mind, her condition had started stabilizing as Cyborg continued to work relentlessly. He was in fact, ignoring his current 'low battery' signal.

Robin however, who had returned to the room to help in any way he could, was torn in his leader duties. He had Starfire searching for Beast Boy. He had Raven in near critical condition and Cyborg pushing himself. But he couldn't do any more. He trusted no hospital would be able to treat Raven, and felt that she should not be moved right now.

As for Cyborg, he needed to be sure that she was out of danger before he would allow himself some rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then you woke up." Concluded the green boy.

Raven looked down for a moment, "I'm sorry you had to go there..." she said, not facing him.

_'Woah, total déjà-vu' _Thought Beast Boy before he spoke up, "Hey, it's alright, I'm just like, mad at myself, I mean, why didn't I transform when I had the boulder on me, I could have gotten it off and-"

"It's not your fault" she said sadly, "It's... that place..."

Beast Boy's ears dropped, he hated thinking of her being there... Before he could say anything, she spoke again.

"So, is that everything?" She said.

He right away caught the hint that she wanted him out of her mind, and that he shouldn't push his luck at staying here.

"Heh, yeah pretty mu-" He started before stopping suddenly. _'Oh crap, I forgot the most important thing...'_ "Umm well, you know that guy... that one that was in that place... the.. your... well..." he stalled.

"My brother." She said unemotionally.

"Right, well, he is supposed to... well, come to Earth in... 72 hours..." He spat out.

"What!" Yelled Raven in shock.

"Heh, well, technically, there must be less than 72 hours left, what, it's been something like two hours since he said that so... well..." He said awkwardly.

She didn't respond, she only stared intensely at nothing in particular. Beast Boy just stopped talking, he didn't dare look at her.

"This... this isn't possible!" She stated a few after moments. "... fuck!"

"It'll be okay Rae... I mean, we- you, defeated Trigon before! You can face _him_!" Said Beast Boy to encourage her.

"Yeah, that's been going great until now, we can't even defeat his pumped up lackey." She retorted.

"Common, don't think like that..." He replied, sadly.

She sighed, '_What the hell are we going to do?'_.

"Raven." Said Beast Boy, in a serious tone, it actually surprised her. She turned to him.

"First of all, you need to heal yourself. If it takes 69hours and 59 minutes, then that's the time it'll take. If it takes more, we'll hold him back. I'll go back, I warn the others, and we can think up a strategy." He said, authoritatively.

"No, I can't afford to be sleeping at a time like this, I have to try and stop him fro-" She tried to argue.

"Hey!" He yelled pounding his fist on the ground. "You should be in bed for a month okay? Cy even said that you wouldn't pull through if you couldn't heal yourself!"

Raven was absolutely shocked by his outburst. For one, he seemed to be analyzing the situating better than her. But there was also his genuine concern that she just hadn't expected.

He sighed, and spoke more, compromisingly, "Listen, if you can't heal yourself, I won't wake you up. You'll get the rest you need. But if you are healing yourself when I get out, then I'll wake you up after two days... 'kay?"

"Fine, but I need _at least_ six hours to... prepare. Got that?" She answered.

"Got it" he replied with a grin. "So, I'll let you rest..." He said, as he got up and started heading for the forbidden door.

"Beast Boy!" She yelled just before he stepped through.

As he heard this, he was about to rush back, but she raised a hand, "Don't you ever come in here again." She warned.

"Yeah yeah!" He laughed. Though, as he left, he could have sworn that he heard a faint whisper, _thank you..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Thud!

"Eeeeeeeeep!"

"Ow..." Said Beast Boy and he landed right on his butt, back in Raven's room.

"Gotta work on my landings, heh" He chuckled.

"But, where did you land from?" Innocently asked Starfire.

"Oh Star, you're here. Well, actually, it's complicated, where are the others? I really need to talk to all you guys." He inquired.

"Well, both Robin and Cyborg were in the infirmary room, because friend Raven was..." she paused, "not well."

"How is she now?" He asked.

"I do not know, they have not let me back in or..." She answered.

"Lets go." Said the determined changeling.

As they passed the kitchen, Beast Boy cautiously checked the time. He had been gone for three hours, so his two hour assumption was not too bad, at worst, not counting the time that he was in... _that place_... He had 69 hours left.

As they turned the last corner, they saw Robin pulling in a huge generator. He noticed them right away. "Beast Boy, where were you!" He demanded.

"I'll tell you guys, but all at the same time, where's Cy?" He replied.

"In here, he doesn't want to leave, but he needs to regenerate, so I'm bringing him his... _portable_ battery." He answered.

"I guess we're all sleeping there tonight." He said as he saw the sun outside, "or today."

All three Titans entered the infirmary. Cyborg was sitting on a chair, a smile on his face. "She's healing herself. She's gonna be okay." He said.

Robin and Starfire both sighed in relief. Beast Boy knew that she'd pull through, but now, he felt like he was in a game of 'beat the clock'.

"Guys, I have something to tell you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2

"Okay, but assuming Raven can't get the location from the start, we are going to be in contact with every Honorary Titan. 75 percent of them have already replied that they would be on watch at the given time. We're waiting for the rest." Explained Robin.

This had been going on for hours, their only break, was the time they spent sleeping. They all choose to stay in the infirmary the whole time.

Robin was of course taking care of the planning, and Cyborg the medical analyses. Surprisingly enough, Beast Boy was very active in these two sectors, asking important questions that seemed beyond him.

"But if she can locate the area, shouldn't we call the Honorary Titans all to that location, that way, we will have a small army waiting for him." Asked the Changeling.

"That is of course the ideal situation... Starfire, can you send another message to everyone, telling them that 6 hours before, they should prepare to come here if we can locate the point of arrival."Asked Robin.

"Yes, of course." Said Starfire, who seemed to have gone in 'serious mode' herself.

She did her best to understand everything Robin was saying, as well as Cyborg and Beast Boy too. She tried not to interrupt too often because they were using expressions that she didn't fully understand. Most of the time, if she used the context, she could just assume what they meant.

She exited the room to not to bother the others as she sent the message.

"Damn, I should probably tell her to state the urgency of this case... they should pack their best weapons..." Said Robin, right before heading out to tell Starfire.

Cyborg's arm beeped. He took hourly medical checks of Raven's condition. Beast Boy watched carefully. No he didn't understand if this number should be high, or that one low, but he tried to see if he could sense anything abnormal. He had practically memorized all of the norms that the numbers varied in. The heart beats and etc.

"Well, nothing has changed. For all the things that I have here, I can't tell how good she is. If she's getting much better of if it's a slow process. The bone fractures have become _slightly _smaller. As for the rest, I'd have to cut her up to tell, which kind of defeats the purpose." Said Cyborg.

"She's doing better." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg smiled, it seemed that fate had chosen his green friend to be present everywhere in this ordeal.

"I can't believe she didn't kill you, I mean, you went back on purpose!" Said the mechanical Titan.

"Heh, yeah, I know. She's hit me harder for just going in her room." Replied Beast Boy.

After having said that, Beast Boy looked up at Raven's floating figure and smiled.

Cyborg noticed this small, seemingly innocent action. _'... Nawwwww, couldn't be...'_ He thought to himself.

As the day went on, though everyone seemed relaxed, every hour brought more anxiety and Raven's condition remained a mystery.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 3 – The last Day.

When the team woke up, it was already ten o'clock, there was less than 24 hours left.

Beast Boy would be waking up Raven shortly, yet, there was no news on her improvement. Sure she was healing, but would it be enough? No one could tell, not even him.

Today was the final day, and it was an agonizing wait. They had done all they could, they were prepared in every aspect...

or so they thought.

Suddenly, the Tower alarm went off.

The whole team, still together in the infirmary, almost had simultaneous heart attacks, at the obvious exception of Raven, who hadn't even flinched. Which is when Beast Boy realized how he had forgotten one key element...

"Where is the emergency?" Asked Robin, with a look that could kill... This criminal had chosen the wrong day to mess with these Titans.

"Uhh guys, that was the security alarm... someone's inside the Tower!" exclaimed Cyborg.

They all froze for a short moment, and before any of them could react, the doors swished open. Revealing three very imposing horned creatures.

The teens immediately imposed themselves in between Raven and the demons.

"Yes, we have come for that one, but not to fight." Calmly said the one in the middle.

"Yeah right! As if we'll just hand her to you!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Actually, I do believe you will." Said the same one, "We aren't here to kill her, simply to relocate her. If she is the connection that will bring forth the second fire, then... the demon Reiden shall manifest where ever her body is."

Beast Boy was once again the one to voice the general though of the group, "So? That doesn't explain why we'd-"

"Silence green one!" hissed the demon on the right.

"We have weighed the possibilities, and, we would feel, that if he were to be summoned in our realm, we would have, a home advantage if you will... As for you, well, Earth would be temporarily safe, or at the very least, it would not be hosting this great battle." Concluded the middle one.

The Titans groaned... None of them had expected these guys to make a good case, or to actually be considering this.

"We need to discuss this privately." Said Robin, who seemed very annoyed.

"Our excuses, but we are not leaving this room." Said the one to the left.

"You looking for a fight" Warned Cyborg.

"No." Said the same one, without moving.

"Wh- what should we do?" Asked Starfire, mostly to Robin... but he was not to answer.

"It's simple," Said Beast Boy "firstly, the decision of going with you, will be left to the full disclosure of Raven when we wake her up, and we are all coming." Concluded the green changeling with confidence.

"We only have enough power to bring back four people, so that second option would be a negative." Explained the middle one, still calm as ever.

"Fine then, just me and her!" Spoke Beast Boy.

As the other all started objecting, the right demon snarled, "Do your math, there's three of us, plus her, that's four."

"Make it work, cause she's not going anywhere without me." Shouted Beast Boy.

"Why you..." Said the demon, before the middle one raised his hand.

"Granted, so, now wake her." He demanded.

"At one forty three tomorrow morning! No sooner, no later." He demanded.

"Negative, Wake her now, we are leaving."

"No! You won't be able to wake her up, all the medical exams didn't wake her, the titan alarm didn't wake her! I'm the only one who can and we are going to wait." He concluded. _'I just don't actually know how I'm going to do that...'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few sighs, it was decided that they would wait. The extreme awkwardness was overwhelming. It was dead silent, at the exception of Starfire trying to offer the demons various things, and no one else wanted to move. Not to go to the bathroom, to eat or even to switch position.

But, as time passed, there was now only fifteen minutes before Raven was to be awaken.

"I need to be alone" Said Beast Boy.

Though one of the demons wanted to object, he was cut off. "The others are to come with us, if you attempt to flee, we will have to choice as to use them as hostages, fair warning."

Everyone exited, the Titans patting Beast Boy as they passed. They had stopped their objections at the sight of his confidence... but he wasn't.

As the door closed, Beast Boy sighed. He tried to shake her, he spoke to her, but none of that worked. So, he reached into his pocket, where he had previously concealed her mirror.

He held it close, and whispered a few words. _Raven, I hope I'm doing the right thing, there are only six hours left... please... wake up... if you're okay... I... I hope I did the right thing. _In the reflexion, he could see two purple eyes staring at him.

She stared back at him and with an annoyed tone, she asked: "What did you do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In her room, Raven was stuffing things in a bag that Beast Boy was holding. Candles, potions, ingredients, books, and some things he had never seen before.

Since having explained the terms on which terms the demons were here, Raven hadn't said anything to Beast Boy shy of _hold this_.

Finally, when all of the stuff had been gathered in a now rather heavy bag, that Best Boy held with two hands, they exited the room.

The demons were waiting right at the door, with the other Titans right next to them.

Nothing was being said by anybody on either sides, and the tension was unbearable. Which is pretty much when it got worse... One of the demons and Raven happened to have glanced at each other at the same time, and now neither was backing down.

The group all returned to the infirmary, where the demons had originally appeared. Meanwhile, Raven and the demon had not stopped their little contest. One of the two remaining demons finally came in between: "We should leave... now." He said.

"Yeah" said the demon as he looked away, then, with a smirk on his face, he added: "we've had enough time wasted here... waiting."

"You have something to say? Because if I recall, you need our help right now, right?" Retorted Raven.

"Well, then again, if you had just died properly the first time we sent our agent..."

"Not my fault you're too damn weak"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Yelled Beast Boy. "How about, we get this over with, and all never see each other again... now doesn't that sound great?"

The demons and Raven nodded while the other sighed in relief.

The goodbyes were brief... a 'good luck' here, a death hug there and the three demons, Raven and Beast Boy left Titans tower... and Earth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This whole chapter feels like crap... is it? Oh well. I kind of have two endings in mind... one of them opens to a... well.. yeah... one of those... the other... would end the story.

I don't know which one I will chose... for one main reason, my updates lately have been quite... cruel towards my readers. I don't know that I want to put people through that again :P

Well, I can officially say, that there will be two more chapters.

To the next one.

-CHristina


End file.
